


Fae, Aia, Khov

by BeastGirl2k14



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series), Fantasy High
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastGirl2k14/pseuds/BeastGirl2k14
Summary: Title is Elvish for "One, two, three" ;)
Relationships: Adaine Abernant/Ayda Aguefort/Figueroth Faeth, Adaine Abernant/Figueroth Faeth, Ayda Aguefort/Figueroth Faeth
Comments: 16
Kudos: 125





	1. Did you get your smooches in?

_She's beautiful._ Fig has always been aware of it, even before she'd become aware of any _feelings_ she may or may not have. _She's absolutely beautiful._ Stormy eyes were looking pensively at the pages of a book, teeth closing around her plump bottom lip, too absorbed in the tome to even notice Fig’s gaze.

_Do I have a type?_ Fig pondered as her dark eyes followed the motions of the girl taking notes in a small leather bound notebook sitting in her lap. Fig was lounging on her side, head leaned against one of her hands, sharp black painted nails tapping on her cheek as she stared at the side of the girl's face. Swathes of blankets and stacks of pillows rose around them, forming the small room they'd been sitting together in for hours now, maybe longer. Fig had lost track of time, honestly. Fig's leather jacket was folded up and placed under her arm, giving her even more comfort. Even if she weren't comfortable, she didn't think leaving this little room of theirs would even cross her mind. Her bangs were still messy from sleep, purple and brown hanging in front of her dark red tinted eyes. She'd been here since last night when they'd fallen asleep here.

"Yes?" Fig's eyes snapped back up from busy hands to curious eyes looking at her from behind round glasses.

"Huh?" Fig raises her eyebrows, focusing back in to reality. 

"You've been staring at me for the last eight pages." The girl tilts her head, looking a little deeper in to Fig's _ruby_ eyes, as if she were searching for something. Fig attempts to hide any trace of _anything,_ her long eyelashes fluttering.

"I was just spacing out, my bad." Fig says, keeping her voice even. She sounds a little more serious than she means to and she sees in the eyes looking at her that it's noticed.

"Mmhm." A hand comes up and pushes white hair behind a pointed ear, Fig's eyes tracing the motion. _Damn._

"I just like how you look." Fig blurts before she can stop herself. Adaine's light eyebrows shoot up her forehead faster than Fig has ever seen. _Shit!_ Fig fights the urge to reach for her skateboard. 

"What?" Adaine asks, incredulous, her brow starting to furrow, creating lines between them. Red rises under her fair skin as she peers at Fig.

Fig thinks for a moment, biting her lip. _Fuck it, gotta commit._ "I like how you look." Fig says again, as cool as she can manage. "I think you're really good looking."

"Are you messing with me?" Adaine says after a beat. She closes her book and begins to fidget with the edges of it's pages. Fig can see her breathing pick up, the tight fabric of her blue sleeping shirt rising with her chest. _Oh no._

"What? No, of course not!" Fig completely loses her cool exterior, keen to calm any of Adaine's anxiety. "No, I wouldn't do that. I'm...Uh. I'm trying to be more...honest." She bullshits. She looks straight into Adaine's pretty blue eyes, insistent.

Adaine laughs and Fig frowns. "I can be honest!"

"I know you can!" Adaine tries to calm her giggles, a delicate hand coming up to cover her smile. "I know, Fig. I just..." Adaine stops and considers her words.

"Why wouldn't you think I'm being honest?" Fig pushes before Adaine can finish, finding her cleverness again.

"I...just didn't know you considered me that way." Adaine said carefully. Fig smiles at her and Adaine's heart flutters. Boggy croaks next to the elf's lap, his round little body pressing against her thigh. Adaine strokes between his eyes with her finger. They stare into each other's eyes for a long few moments that stretch long like hours almost.

Fig begins to open her mouth to say something, starting to lean a little closer to Adaine when-- "Guys!" Kristen's melodic voice calls. "Breakfast!"

-*-

Her gaze is almost _hot_ on the side of Adaine's face, like heat from two little embers glowing beside her. She attempts to keep focusing on her arcana readings, having to reread each sentence at least three times, greatly slowing down her normally impeccably fast reading time. She bites her lip, trying to keep herself from looking over at the tiefling lounging next to her, twirling the end of her long braid around her finger.

Adaine's quill scritched along the rough page of her notebook - a gift from Riz to keep all of her investigation notes in - writing in looping elvish script: _Haha fuck. Why are you staring at me, ahhhh_. _Does this make me look like I'm busy and not noticing? Ahhhhh._ Adaine's knees ached a little from having her legs crossed for so long, her sleep shorts rolled up to her hips, revealing maybe too much of her skin, but whatever, sleepovers have different rules than high elvish society, right? Plus, sleeping in a room constructed of magic and blankets, with an extremely cuddly tiefling made for an almost too warm environment. Adaine didn't mind though, she was almost always a little too cool. Maybe that's why she enjoyed being around Fig so much...

Fig looked so...well the sight of her - messy bangs, no makeup on her sweet face, looking so young and almost...soft in just a pair of silk boxers she stole from Fabian and a tie dye YES? shirt she'd probably been given by Kristen - had made Adaine's heart race in a way she wasn't used to at all when they'd woken up together. They'd fallen asleep with a few inches of distance between them, but Adaine had woken up with her face in a sea of sweet clove smelling hair and her own personal space heater wrapped around her. Adaine had stayed perfectly stock still for maybe a full 30 minutes, waiting for Fig to wake up. Fig woke up much how she did everything in life: fast, wildly and with a little dramatic flair. Before Adaine could really process what was going on, Fig had rolled on her back, stretched wide with a big loud yawn and given Adaine a big morning smile. Adaine wondered if Fig could hear her heart thumping in her chest.

Adaine couldn't keep herself from looking at the tiefling any longer, setting her quill down on a tray next to her. "Yes?" She inquires, looking close at Fig. Her lips were a soft pink without her deep red lipstick on, her eyes were so sweet looking without her smudged eyeliner making her look so dangerous, and - _Fuck._

"Huh?" Fig raises her eyebrows at Adaine. _Cute. So cute._

"You've been staring at me for the last eight pages." Adaine knew that exactly, she'd kept track, finding it harder to ignore Fig as each page went by. The elf tilts her head, her blonde hair, up in a ponytail, swishing behind her head, as she looked a little deeper in to Fig's _ruby_ eyes. She tries to find a trace of anything in Fig's eyes, only to be distracted by the flutter of Fig's _ridiculously_ long eyelashes, dark and heavy looking even without her mascara.

"I was just spacing out, my bad." Fig says, sounding much more serious than she normally does. Fig almost always has a lilt of humor to her voice, it was unusual, and noticeable, that she sounded so even and controlled. Adaine squints at her a little, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"Mmhm." She pushes a few loose strands of her hair behind her ear, watching Fig closely, her light blue eyes searching over the tiefling's face. Fig truly is a beautiful girl. Adaine can really see Sandralynn and Gorthulax in her features -- _besides_ the obvious pointed ears and sloped horns. The shape of Fig's lips and the curl of her smile are so similar to her mother's, Adaine's heart fluttered in a confusing way the first time she met Sandralynn. When Gorthulax appeared and took them out to ice cream, Adaine couldn't stop staring at his eyes. Round, deep ruby red irises shining behind long lashes and a mischievous glint making them sparkle - _just like Fig._

"I just like how you look." Fig blurts suddenly, shocking Adaine out of her thoughts. Her eyebrows shoot up before she can even think to train her expression, and she can feel hot blood rush to her cheeks.

"What?" Adaine asks, incredulous. Her mind begins to race, her heart pumping hard in her chest. _She can't mean that. Is she messing with me? Why would she do that? Did someone put her up to this? She's been so nice to me recently. Did Fabian and Ragh put her up to this? Did Riz because I told him I thought I might be--_

"I like how you look." Fig says again coolly, looking at Adaine in an unreadable way. "I think you're really good looking." _She has to be messing with me. This is ridiculous._

"Are you messing with me?" Adaine says as soon as she can catch her breath, not one to play games. She closes her book and begins to fidget with the edges of it's pages, something that always helps calm her. _Why would she mess with me like this, she's supposed to be my friend---_

"What? No, of course not!" Fig completely loses her cool exterior, her eyes wide and insistent, her hand starting to reach toward Adaine's knee, but stopping when the elf doesn't nod consent. "No, I wouldn't do that. I'm...Uh. I'm trying to be more...honest." Fig is staring right into her eyes, and all Adaine sees in her sparkling red gaze is honesty. Honesty and worry and fondness. Adaine relaxes and laughs and Fig begins to frown. "I can be honest!" The tiefling throws up her hands.

"I know you can!" Adaine tries to calm her giggles, putting a hand over her mouth. "I know, Fig. I just..." Adaine stops, takes control of her breathe and considers her words. _There's just no way she'd just say that for no reason. What's the angle?_

"Why wouldn't you think I'm being honest?" Fig pushes before Adaine can start to form another question.

"I...just didn't know you considered me that way." Adaine says carefully. Fig smiles at her and Adaine's heart flutters again. Boggy croaks next to the elf's lap, his round little body pressing against her thigh, leaving a cool dewy feeling along her skin. Adaine strokes between his eyes with her finger. _I'm alright, Boggy._

Fig begins to open her mouth to say something, starting to lean a little closer to Adaine with this look in her eye and-- _Oh my god, is she gonna kiss me..._

"Guys!" Kristen's melodic voice calls. "Breakfast!"

-*-

Fig has been gone for a long time. Adaine keeps mentioning it to the others, but they've all gotten progressively drunker, progressively louder and progressively more concerned with seafood. (Adaine wasn't sure who was a little shrimp and who was the Crab King anymore.)

Adaine drowns her worries in half a can of beer, finding a seat in the corner of the living room, near a window, where she can look out and hopefully spot Fig if she began heading back toward the house. Her long, pale fingers trace along the edge of her beer can as her mind comes up with a billion different scenarios of what Fig could be doing.

"Adaine, Ad--Adaine!" Adaine sees Kristen in the reflections cast on the window before she turns to see her stumbling toward her. Kristen's ginger hair is falling out of her high ponytail, baby hairs pasted to her forehead with sweat, freckled cheeks flushed a bright red and a big drunk grin on her face. "Adaaaaine." Kristen falls fully in Adaine's lap, and rather than correcting, she just flops over so her head rests on Adaine's thigh, big green eyes peering up at the elf. "Adaine, Fig is fine." Kristen reaches up, playing with the ends of Adaine's white hair. "She went with Ayda."

That doesn't make Adaine feel any better, actually. If she was being honest, it made her feel worse. _Why doesn't that make me feel better? Who would she be safer with than with Ayda? She's always with Ayda...Always..._

Kristen must notice that Adaine's frown gets deeper because she mirrors the expression, her fingers moving up further to poke at Adaine's cheeks. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Adaine halfheartedly swats at Kristen's hand. "I'm just tired, Kristen." Kristen obviously doesn't buy it, brow furrowing.

"Don't you like Ayda?" Kristen says in a moment of sudden perceptiveness. Her fingers are tugging at the ends of Adaine's hair again and Adaine sighs. 

"Ayda's great." Adaine says dryly. She submits to Kristen's poking and prodding, letting her swipe her glasses off her face and putting them on her own. Kristen's eyes look even bigger behind Adaine's round glasses, her brown eyelashes fluttering as she tries to acclimate to the way the lenses warp the world. Adaine rested her hands on Kristen's shoulders, sighing again. "Ayda's nice."

Kristen opens her mouth to ask something, curiosity lighting up her features, when Tracker and Fabian dog pile on top of her suddenly. 

"What are you guys talking about over here?" Tracker's slurs, a lobster (?) strapped to the top of her head with the salvaged ribbon of one of Kristen's ribbon dancers. Kristen leans up and kisses Tracker chastely on the lips, exchanging whispered "Hi, baby"s. Tracker gives her a wolfish grin and begins kissing all over her freckled face, knocking Adaine's glasses off on to the floor. Adaine sighs again but doesn't attempt to extricate herself from the dog pile. Her hands remain resting on Kristen's shoulders, the ends of Tracker's hair tickling the knuckles of her left hand.

"Are you guys keeping secrets? Secrets don't make friends." Fabian is laying sideways over Tracker's back, piled on Kristen and Adaine. His face is only a few inches from Adaine's in this position, and the carelessness in his smile brings a shower of sparks of joy to Adaine's heart. He'd looked so glum and bogged down the past few weeks, and it had begun to really worry Adaine. Whatever happened in Fallinel had righted some wrong in him.

"Of course not, Fabian." Adaine gives him a smile and he gives her a big grin back.

"Adaine doesn't like Ayda." Kristen says, a little muffled by Tracker.

"Kristen!" Adaine pushes down on Kristen's collarbones, but the damage had already been done. Adaine resists the urge to cast ray of sickness on Kristen, knowing it'd just be a mess and wouldn't rectify this situation.

"WHAT?" Fabian rolled off Tracker's back, doing a flip to his feet and then dropping to his knees next to Adaine, half bumping in to her in his drunken dramatics. "Why don't you like Ayda? Ayda is so cool and nice and she's half fucking phoenix!" He's put his hands on Adaine's shoulders, giving her a little look to make sure she was okay with the contact. She nodded a little and sighed.

"I don't not like Ayda." Adaine mumbled. "I never said I don't like her." She gives a pointed look to Kristen. Tracker is now looking up at her with curiosity in her gaze. Adaine can feel little beads of sweat forming on the back of her neck. Tracker had an uncanny ability to sniff certain things out.

"You don't like that Fig and Ayda are off doing _whatever_ out there, huh?" Tracker is starting to grin and _holy fuck,_ Adaine needs to get out of here.

"You all are drunk." Adaine says, starting to pull her legs out from under Kristen's back. "I don't have any problem with Ayda. And Fig can do whatever she wants. We all know she's going to." Adaine stands up, brushes the shrimp tails off her pants and walks away from her tangle of friends. 

"Oh come on, Adaine!" Fabian calls after her. "We were just joking! Do you want to dance about it?"

She barely makes it to the bathroom before she loses control of her breathing. Boggy is only a few little hops behind her and she scoops him up into her arms as she closes the door. He croaks soothingly as she holds him close. 

-*-

"Ayda..." Fig's whimper sends chills up Ayda's spine, prickling at the nape of her neck and making her shiver. Ayda was in the middle of a dedicated barrage on the side of Fig's neck, carefully licking and sucking and biting in all the ways she knew Fig liked through many trials, tests and review of data. Ayda now believed she'd found the best equation of tactics to bring Fig the most amount of pleasure in the most pleasurable manner--well, the most amount of pleasure in the most pleasurable manner within the perimeters of the boundaries they respected in their intimate time together. They'd yet to do more than slip hands under each others shirts and grind against each other like -- well, like exactly what they were. Horny teenagers. "Ayda." Fig says again, and Ayda pulls back immediately.

"Have I hurt you?" Ayda golden brown eyes are wide as she takes a quick inventory of where her body was in relation to Fig. Fig's legs were wrapped around Ayda's hips, her plaid skirt rucked up in a way that brought an instant blush to Ayda's cheeks. She immediately averted her eyes from the flash of lace and skin, and checked where her hands were and how much pressure she was applying. Her left hand was underneath Fig's band t-shirt, holding lightly on to her rolling hips, keeping Fig from grinding too hard while she kissed and teased her. They'd learned from their many times together that Fig wasn't the best at knowing when she needed to slow down, moaning her release in to Ayda's ear in a way Ayda was sure even her future incarnations were going to dream about for centuries. Ayda's other hand was holding on to the back of Fig's left thigh, having been running her fingers up and down it in a way that always made Fig shiver. 

"No! No, no!" Fig instantly assures, her hands sliding from Ayda's back where she'd been rubbing the base of Ayda's wings, to Ayda's cheeks. "No, baby. I'm just..." Fig takes a moment to chose her words, which is... _odd_ for Fig.

"I am not a baby." Ayda mumbles softly and Fig gives her a little smile, her thumbs rubbing along Ayda's cheek.

"I'm getting a...really worked up and--" Fig finally gains the courage to say. "You're just so hot...You can make me cum so easy." The flames that lick along the curls of Ayda's hair roared and Fig worried the blankets around them might catch fire if they weren't careful. Ayda's lips crash in to Fig's, harder and more fervent than ever before. Fig wraps her arms around her neck, one of her hands making it's way back down to the base of Ayda's wings, making her moan into Fig's mouth.

"I apologize. You said slow down and I did not. I was overtaken by...lust." Ayda says, taking a moment to breathe and look at Fig carefully. She runs her fingers along the curve of her Fig's hip. "Tell me what you want, and I'll do it." Fig's face turns a deep, deep red at that and Ayda feels a sense of pride.

"Just do what feels right, baby." Fig runs her fingers through Ayda's curls. "I just wanted to let you know."

Ayda nods. "Can I..." Her face crinkles as she thinks. "I'd like to, if you are okay with it, take your shirt off?" Ayda offers gently.

Fig grins. "Please do." Fig sits up, putting her arms up, giggling as Ayda gently tugged her shirt up. It takes a little maneuvering to get the tight band t-shirt over her horns, but _gosh,_ is it worth it. 

"Oh...wow." Ayda breathes, eyes going wide at the expanses of Fig's exposed skin. "You're...wow." She can now see that Fig's blush reached all the way down her chest. It's warm in the room they're in, but Fig's dusky nipples stand at attention and all Ayda wants is to reach out and touch.

"May I touch you?" Ayda barely gets the question out before Fig grabs her wrist and tugs her hands forward, putting them over her breasts. Her skin is so warm against Ayda's palms and she practically melts into Ayda's touch. Fig bites back a moan, her soft thighs tightening around Ayda's hips, trying to grind against her. 

"Mmmnn, Ayda!" Fig groaned. Ayda is massaging gently, and it's so sweet, but Fig _needs_ more. "Ayda, you can be _rough_." Fig's eyes, dark with lust, look up at Ayda through her thick, straight lashes.

"Why would I be rough with you?" Ayda's hands still, and she tilts her head. "I don't want to hurt you."

Fig laughs. "No, I--Sometimes, when people are...doing what we're doing...they want to like, be rough." Fig attempts to explain. "Like, choking and biting and stuff. It feels good when you do it with someone you trust."

"You would like me to choke and bite you?" Ayda is starting to look visibly nervous.

"I mean, no, not exactly. I..." Fig laughs. "I wouldn't mind that! But, I just mean I want you to...touch me... _harder_." 

Ayda looks thoroughly confused, but gives Fig's breast a inquisitive firm squeeze. "Like this?" Ayda asks, squeezing harder. Fig's moan is all she needs to know shes doing it right.

They fall back in to their normal rhythm of teasing and kissing and moaning (and taking 5 minute breaks), and Ayda fully loses track of time. She doesn't know how long it is until she's kissing down Fig's chest, barely stopping at her nipples before Fig's hands are scrambling down her own body, unzipping her skirt and trying to shove it down. 

"What are you doing?" Ayda asks, eyes full of curiosity and lust.

"I just--" Fig's chest is rising and falling quickly, desperation on her pretty face. "I just need to be wearing less clothes." 

Ayda begins to start speaking, but her head pivots very suddenly to the sounds of something at the entrance of Fig's room. Fig reacts faster than Ayda does, rolling out from under Ayda.

"Adaine! Adaine, wait!" 

_*_

"Wait, Adaine, wait!" Fig rolls unceremoniously out of the back of the Hangvan, trying to button and zip up her skirt and chase after Adaine at the same time. "Hey! Adaine, come on!"

Tears splash on the top of Boggy's head, and he croaks with concern, his big, dark eyes staring up at the distraught elf carrying him. Tears are streaming off her chin, her normally even, pale complexion mottled with red and pinks and little strangled sobs slipping out of her mouth.

"I'm fine, Fig. I--I didn't mean to barge in---" Adaine can only manage to keep her voice even for that long before she's losing her breath again. Boggy can feel her heart thumping and her breath speeding up in her chest. He knows these signs. He cuddles closer to her, croaking low and long. Her arms wrap tighter around him, swaddling him in the long sleeves of her cloak.

"Adaine! Please talk to me!" Fig is gaining on Adaine and Adaine truly doesn't have the heart to try and run it seems. Instead she stops, feet digging into the soft dirt of the forest floor, and tries to wipe her tears away without dropping Boggy. He croaks again and wraps his little webbed toes around Adaine's forearm the best he can. Boggy can only see Fig when Adaine finally gains the courage to turn around. 

Fig looks disheveled. Even more so than her usual I-Don't-Care-I'm-A-Hot-Rockstar style lends her to look. Her skirt is buttoned, but the zipper is only half pulled up, revealing a little sliver of the skin of her hip. The belt she normally wears around her waist is in her hand and her _Fig and the Sig Figs_ tshirt is on backwards and inside out, the tag sticking out at her collarbone. Boggy can feel Adaine shivering against the cool forest wind even with the warm wool cloak wrapped around her. Fig doesn't seem to be bothered, even without her leather jacket on, her red tinted skin almost steaming. Her long dark brown hair is falling out of her braids, her purple bangs ruffled and half tangled with one of her horns. 

"Adaine, I'm sorry, I should have...put a sock on the door or...something..." Fig seems to lose a little steam when she see Adaine's tear stained face. "Adaine?"

"It's fine. I didn't know Ayda was in there too." Adaine holds Boggy tighter to her chest, looking down in to his eyes but not really looking at him. He croaks and tries to look as round as possible to bring any look of joy to his elf's face. She doesn't even try to smile, a sadness he's never seen before filling her blue eyes and splashing tears on the inside of her glasses.

"I thought everyone was asleep." Fig rubs the back of her head, looking down at her feet for a moment. She looks back up at Adaine and Boggy thinks her eyes look a little tearful now too. He may just be a frog, and not fully understand the complexities of Elven-Tiefling relationships, but he can feel the sadness coming off in waves from the both of them. "Why did you come in to my room anyway?"

Adaine huffs. "I..." Her heart thumps right next to Boggy's head. "I wanted to see you. I thought..."

"Well, you saw more of me than you meant to, huh?" Fig tries to joke after a moment of silence, and the look on her face immediately after tells Boggy she realizes that was a bad move. Adaine huffs again and her fist clenches in to the fabric of her cloak next to Boggy. He croaks.

"Fuck you." Adaine turns on her heels and resumes her escape in to the woods. Fig's footsteps follow. 

"Wait, wait! That wasn't funny, I'm sorry!"

-*-

_Do I have a type?????_ Fig thinks, trying to subtly glance at the girls standing on either side of her. They're all standing next to the Hangvan, listening to Riz talk about some theory he concocted in the late late hours of the night. Adaine, her face stoic, her wavy white hair framing it beautifully, stood a good 6 inches taller than Fig. Ayda, standing on the other side of Fig, was almost a full foot taller than Fig. (If you counted the height Fig's horns gave her, they were only a handful of inches taller.) Ayda must notice her gaze because she glances back at her, giving her a little smile, and squeezing her hand. 

_Hi._ Ayda's voice pops into Fig's head.

_Hi baby._ Fig sends back, returning Ayda's smile.

_Have you been listening to Riz at all?_ Ayda raises an arched eyebrow at her.

_He'll tell us about it at least six more times today, it's okay._ Fig grins.

Ayda laugh draws the attention of everyone else in the group. 

"Is something funny?" Adaine asks, her voice having a unforgiving hardness and edge to it that Fig thinks she'll never ever get used to. The only people she's ever heard her talk to like that before were her parents. Fig hates it.

"No. I apologize. Please continue." Ayda nods to Riz. 

-*-

"Adaine! Watch out!" Adaine turns around just in time to see a stone blade hit the edge of Fig's bass guitar, mere inches from her face.

"Holy fuck--" Adaine skitters backwards as fast as she can, stone dust peppering her face, obscuring her glasses. Fig swings her guitar again and takes a shattering chunk out of the midsection of the stone soldier approaching them. Adaine's ass hits the uneven ground of the ruined temple she and Fig had been exploring. Her elbows hit the ground so hard, she can feel the warm gush of blood under the sleeves of her denim jacket. 

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!" Fig screams, taking another unforgiving swing at the soldier. Her guitar is starting to splinter and break, but she keeps swinging, turning more and more of the soldier into chunks and dust. One, two, three more hits. The soldier tries to take a swing at Fig and Adaine is barely able to zap the huge stone sword out of its hand before he can make contact. Fig straight up headbutts the soldier, gashing her forehead and sending the soldier stumbling backward. Fig's guitar shatters completely as she lays another blow on the soldier, completely bisecting it. The blue glow in the soldiers eyes go out, but Fig doesn't stop swinging. _Crack! Smash! Cer-snick!_ By the time Adaine is able to get to her and grab her forearms, the soldier is little more than gravel and Fig's guitar little more than woodchips, except for the neck still in her hand.

"Fig, Fig, stop." Adaine holds Fig, pressing her chest in to Fig's back, holding her arms still. "I'm okay, everything is okay."

Fig's breathing is so erratic, her hands are shaking when she finally drops the neck of her bass guitar. When she finally begins to calm, her knees go out from under her and her eyes fill with tears. Adaine lets herself drop to the ground with Fig, wrapping her arms around Fig's waist, pulling her as close as she can. 

"I didn't think I was going to get to you in time. I thought he was---I thought you were dead." Fig babbles, her fingers curling into the fabric of Adaine's denim jacket. Fig is crying harder than Adaine has ever, ever seen before, big heaving sobs and cries.

"I'm okay, I'm right here." Adaine whispers into the side of Fig's head, holding her as tightly and closely as she possibly can. "I'm right here, Figueroth."

Fig turns around in Adaine's arms so quickly, she doesn't even realize what's happening until Fig's arms wrap around her neck, knocking Adaine on her back. "I can't lose you." She sobs in to Adaine's neck.

"You won't. I'm right here." Adaine rubs circles in to Fig's back. 

-*-

 _She must not be paying attention._ Adaine is so absorbed in her book--just a story book this time, not a heavy arcana tomb--that she _must_ not notice Fig's breathe picking up. Ayda does though, and she's watching Fig's face carefully, studying almost. Ayda's eyes are such a pretty golden brown, and she's staring at Fig intensely.

Fig bites her maroon painted lip, turning her head away from Ayda's gaze, the side of her face brushing against the fabric of Adaine's shirt. They're all laying in Adaine's room in the back of the van, Fig's head resting on Adaine's stomach, and Adya laying next to Fig, wings spread slightly behind her. Adaine's hands had been absentmindedly playing with Fig's hair, ruffling her bangs and taking her hair out of its braid to run completely through the pretty brown and maroon waves. That had all been fine and good, Fig practically purring and dozing off for the last almost hour. But now Adaine's long thin fingers were running along the base of Fig's left horn. Fig had tensed immediately, alerting Ayda to her sudden predicament, but apparently not Adaine. Fig clenches her fist when Adaine's fingers ran along the length of her horn, from the textured base to the smooth, pointy end. _Holy fuck, that feels...amazing_.

Fig can't stop the moan that slips out of her mouth when Adaine's fingers curl around her horn and run back down it. Adaine freezes immediately this time, her gaze finally flickering down to Fig's face and then Ayda's.

-*-

Adaine doesn't startle or tense when she hears the door of her room open. A triangle of light projects across her bed, casting someones shadow up on to the wall. The door is closed softly--as softly and noiselessly as the old doors in Jawbone's slightly run down drug dealer apartment ever could be--and Adaine barely catches the sound of two zippers being undone, and then shoes clunking against the floor and being kicked under the bed.

"Am I your first stop?" Adaine asks when she feels the bed behind her back dip, box springs creaking. Something extremely warm slips under the down comforter with her, pressing against Adaine immediately.

"I ran into Fabian and Riz first when I helped Gorgug bring a few of his things in." Fig's voice is rough and low. _She's tired._

"Oh yeah, they've been camped out in his room since we heard you guys were headed home." Adaine is almost embarrassed by how relaxed Fig's presence and warmth makes her feel, weeks old tension finally releasing out of her muscles.

"And you've been camped out in mine it seems." Fig's voice has a playful edge to it. Her warm hands run along Adaine's forearms and she pulls her in to her chest.

"Oh is this your room? I forgot." Adaine says, trying to ignore the irony of the bass guitars, band posters and Polaroids of The Bad Kids hanging on the walls around them.

"Mhm. It sure seems like you've been here longer than the past day." Adaine doesn't need to look to know Fig is looking at the folded stack of Adaine's clothes, her spell books, and her denim jacket, organized neatly in the corner of Fig's little room. Fig had been gone on the first month long leg of her tour, and she was only going to be back home at Jawbone's for less than a week. Adaine had barely lasted a week before she started sleeping in Fig's bed. Being surrounded by Fig's scent--clove, her favorite coconut shampoo, and the faint, faint smell of brimstone--eased Adaine's anxiety about Fig's wellbeing, about what she was doing and with who---

"I..." Adaine hopes that Fig can't see her blushing. "I missed you."

"I missed you, Adaine." Fig rests her chin on Adaine's shoulder. 

-*-

Kristen can sense it. Something is different. It almost like the air shifts differently around them. She's not the most _perceptive_ person, but sometimes, out of nowhere, she'll just suddenly _know_ things. And she _knows_ there's something different about the three girls sitting across from her.

Her curious green eyes watch as Fig, red tinted skin practically _glowing_ , and her hair, glossy and parted into two pretty braids, lights one of her clove cigarettes on the low flames of Ayda's wings. Ayda, sitting next to her, is looking _comfortable_ and content, her fingers intertwined with Figs. Kristen can count on one hand how many times she's ever seen Ayda look _comfortable_. Adaine is sitting on the other side of Fig, the top half of her wavy white hair pulled up into a bun on the back of her head, the other half flowing around her face, brushing her shoulders. A little smile sits on her lips, her blue eyes glancing over every once and a while at Fig, her long legs stretched out across the tiefling's lap. Every few moments, one of them makes an expression, or looks at another person as if they were speaking, but the only time their lips moved was to smile, or when Fig stuck out her tongue at Adaine or when Ayda leaned over to kiss Fig's cheek. Something was definitely going on.

"What are you guys messaging about?" Kristen asked.

They all froze immediately, glancing over at her.

"Uh..." Fig is the first to speak--actually speak. Kristen can tell their still messaging each other, and she frowns. "Nothing. Just arcana stuff."

-*-

"Oh my god, they're absolutely fucking." Kristen puts her hands over Tracker's mouth as quickly as she can.

"SHH!" She pulls her hand away with a crinkle of her nose when the warmth of Tracker's tongue slides across her palm. "They're next door!"


	2. Like we're the same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All I'm saying is: Emily and Siobhan have chemistry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to Devil's Girl - Overnight...It's what's playing in the background of this fic, trust me

Adaine is _trying_ to focus. Really, _really_ , she is. Her bright eyes are diligently scanning the aged pages of her spellbook, her lips are reciting ancient Sylvan and her fingers are carefully contorting in the specified forms illustrated. Shimmering blue light twirls around her hands, spreading from her fingertips and up her wrists, seeping into the air like spilled ink and--- The light sparks and crackles along her skin, dissipating as a body suddenly presses against her back. An extremely _warm_ body. _Well, so much for that._ Adaine snaps her hands away from the crackle of magic and shakes the static bite off her skin.

"Adaine..." Fig's using that breathy voice of hers that she knows makes Adaine shiver. Adaine barely catches the whimper that rises in her throat and tries to shove it back down. "Stop studying for tonight. I'm bored..." Fig’s arms slide around her waist, warm and tight and familiar. The leather of her jacket feels rough through the thin fabric of Adaine’s shirt, but _honestly?_ She is not complaining. Fig brings a calmness to her bones that Adaine barely gets to truly feel.

"Oh, you're bored?" Adaine is already closing her spellbook as she relaxes into Fig's embrace. "Why don't you borrow Kristen's Reverse." She says, trying to sound flippant and even toned.

Fig huffs, her hot breathe rushing past Adaine's ear. "You know she won't let me touch it. Her and Tracker are deep in the new Familiar Passing right now." 

"Oh dear." Adaine feigns indifference, organizing her pens and highlighters. "Well, I guess you'll have to find something else to entertain yourself, darling."

"That's what I'm trying to do." Fig's lips warm and gentle as they press to her jaw, just below her ear. Adaine's face flushes instantly. Fig knows all of the spots that drive her a little wild. "Can I unbutton your pants?" Fig sounds more like Gorthalax when she darkens her voice like that, rough and low and barely above a whisper. Adaine shivers. Fig is playing dirty and Adaine hates that she loves it.

"Hm, why do you want to do that?" Adaine fights to keep a cool exterior, but she know Fig's so tuned in to her. She can _feel_ Fig smirking about the thumping of her pulse and the heat building on her skin.

"So I can ask to put my hand in your panties." Fig so _brash_ sometimes, and Adaine thinks she just does it to fluster her. She wants to fight, to _resist this Temptress™️,_ but she can already feel her body betraying her, and she’s sure Fig can too. The way she's kissing along her shoulder sure makes her think so.

"Fig..." Adaine is basically sitting backwards in Fig's lap, Fig's thighs between her legs, her body pressed to Adaine’s back, almost impossibly close. "You're so..."

"Charming? Sexy? Enticing?" Fig grins, nuzzling in to Adaine’s neck.

"Horny." Adaine tries to turn to level a fake glare to punctuate her sentence, only to catch Fig's lips with her own. If there's one thing that _melts_ Adaine, it's Fig's kisses. Any faux resistance she was attempting to put up burned away as Fig’s lips pressed in to hers. 

"Very." Fig eyes are so fucking dark when she looks at Adaine as they pull apart. She looks like she'd love nothing more than to devour Adaine right there on the floor of her bedroom. Fig gets up on to her knees without breaking their intense eye contact and starts pushing Adaine onto her back. She prestidigitated a pillow in a flash of infernal light and the smelly of brimstone and throws it behind Adaine, and Adaine would have thought that was so cheesy or goofy or something if Fig hadn’t leaned forward to press burning kisses into her neck. Figs warm hands trace up Adaine’s stomach, ghosting over her breast and pushing when they reached her shoulders. Adaine relaxes as her head hits the pillow and--- _Splash_. 

A rush of bubbles rise around her body as she _sinks_ down. Water fills her nose and mouth as she tries to take a shocked breath. It tastes like salt and stings her eyes as she looks around desperately, vision blurred by the murky water. The water is freezing, sending her body into instant panic. Her legs kick and her arms flail and she tries to find which way is up. She’s thrashing so desperately that she flips herself, once, twice, three times, before she begins to float toward what she can only hope is up. The water above her shimmers in what she thinks is moonlight and —- Her head breaks the surface and she gasps for air, coughing and spitting up water. Her gasps and wails are high and broken in her ears. Waves crash over her and she swallows more salty water. The world around her isn’t any clearer above water. It’s dark in all directions, the only source of light was the full moon filling the sky above her, sending shattered fragments of itself across the roiling waves. 

"Help!" Adaine yells, thrashing as she fights desperately to keep her head up. "Help!" 

Another wave crashes over her head and shoves her below the water violently. She's flipped again, feet tumbling over her head and---The sun is filtering through the water, bubbles sparkling like jewels around her as she rights herself. The water is suddenly warm, which is almost as shocking as the cold. Her glasses float in the water in front of her and she reaches out to grab them. Her slender fingers curl around the frames and — as if the ocean was suddenly drained away and condensed to light drops of rain falling around her, and her feet are on solid ground. She looks around, squinting as the rain rolls down her face. She begins to reach up and put her glasses back on her nose when —

"Adaine?" Fig's voice startles her and she turns around, her heels sliding on the wet brick street. Fig is standing there, skin steaming, her hand outstretched to Adaine, palm toward her. She looks so concerned, dark eyebrows drawn up and together, almost touching the burning arcane symbol on her forehead. Adaine is confused. Fig is almost crouching as she slowly, so so slowly and carefully, approaches Adaine. Adaine has barely ever seen Fig do anything _carefully_. And she seems so small, tilting her head up to look at Adaine — well, more so than usual. 

_Fig, what's happening._ She tries to say but instead of her lilting Elven voice, a series of growls and whimpers fill her ears. _What the fuck?_

“Adaine, you’re okay, don’t freak out!” Adaine tries to reach out to Fig as she approaches. Fig flinches and Adaine is almost more shocked by that than by the fur covering her hands, or the claws curling from her fingertips. 

"Adaine, I'm so sorry." Fig is approaching again, but Adaine skitters backwards. Her feet - or paws rather - slip on the bricks and she lands on her back hard. The air is knocked out of her and her glasses shatter in her hand.

"Adaine! Hey! Come back to me!" Fig is kneeling over her, eyes full of concern. Her skin is still dusted with a dark blush, and her lips are kiss swollen, but no symbol burns on her forehead anymore. 

"F-Fig." Adaine's throat is so dry, and she sound croakier than Boggy as she speaks. "I..." Adaine looks around, and feels the pressure of the pillow cradling her head and the hardwood on her back. She's staring up at the patched ceiling of her bedroom, the details blurred by the _Prophecy Induced Dry Eye_ and her missing glasses.

"Hey, you're safe. You're okay. You're right here with me. We're in your room at home, you're okay." Fig is gently petting Adaine's hair and trying to smile at her, but the concern in her eyes bleeds through.

-*-

Fig had, as she'd promised, done her homework. Like, _all_ her homework. Not just her homework for the class she actually likes. She's been patient, too. She'd done her homework, put her books and papers away and even organized her backpack for the next day. (A fresh pack of clove cigs, her completed homework, and a manila envelope full of pictures of Porter's daily movements from last week.) And now she's moved on to an activity she actually enjoys, looking at Adaine. _The ~~Elven~~ Everyone's Oracle_ is staring at her spellbook, reciting the ancient Sylvan and contorting her fingers into some wild shapes. Fig stares at her slender fingers, absolutely entranced. Blue and white light twirls around those pretty hands of hers, electrifying the air. Images of what those fingers were doing to Fig last night flash through her mind. Fig's feet move her across the room before she even thinks to _do_ or _not do_ it. The light in front of Adaine crackles and dissipates as Fig kneels behind her, pressing as much of herself to Adaine's back. She's been patient for long enough and this amount of self control is not really _on brand_ for her. Ayda's away, and Adaine's been working on her spells for hours. It's _Fig time_ now.

"Adaine..." Fig lowers her voice into that breathy voice that she fully knows makes Adaine shiver. She's rewarded with a light shake and whimper that Adaine barely muffles. "Stop studying for tonight. I'm bored..." Fig turns her head so her breath blows along Adaine's pointed ear, already turning red.

"Oh, you're bored?" Adaine closes her spellbook and Fig knows she's going to get what she wants. "Why don't you borrow Kristen's Reverse?" Fig won't admit it, but she loves when Adaine plays coy. All stuffy High Elven poshness, given away by the blush staining her cheeks and ears.

Fig huffs, pushing her body firmer against Adaine's back, sliding her thighs between Adaine's legs and her hips under Adaine's. "You know she won't let me touch it. Her and Tracker are deep in the new Familiar Passing game right now." 

"Oh dear." Adaine feigns indifference and Fig wonders if she should ask Jawbone why that turns her on so much. "Well, I guess you'll have to find something else to entertain yourself, darling." Fig's fingers dance along the curve of Adaine's hips. 

"That's what I'm trying to do." She can't resist the urge to kiss the sharp corner of Adaine's jaw. "Can I unbutton your pants?" Fig sounds lusty even to herself and maybe it would be embarrassing if Adaine's hips weren't grinding back into Fig's lap.

"Hm, why do you want to do that?" Fig smirks and kisses Adaine's thumping pulse point. Normally she'd back off and make Adaine admit she wants to be touched, or let Ayda work her up even more. But she'd already been so patient today, _goddammit_. She wasn't going to play the long game. She was addicted to the way Adaine was blushing and wasn't going to back off now.

"So I can ask to put my hand in your panties." Fig's right hand rubs Adaine's hip, the left reaching toward the zipper of Adaine's jeans, waiting for confirmation.

"Fig..." Adaine's hips grind back again and Fig's cant forward to meet the motion. "You're so..."

"Charming? Sexy? Enticing?" Fig grins, nuzzling in to Adaine neck, breathing in her scent. 

"Horny." Adaine turns to give Fig a look and Fig pounces on the opportunity to kiss her pretty pink lips.

"Very." Fig feels the fire burning in her belly, and lets the lust guide her body. She doesn't break their eye contact as she shifts and starts to push Adaine on to her back, watching her expression carefully to make sure she was okay. The look on her pretty Elven face - pupils absolutely blown and her lips kiss swollen- almost made Fig whimper. Adaine lets herself be pushed back, and Fig runs her hands back down her body, popping the button on her jeans with one hand, the other tugging her shirt up. Fig presses a few quick kisses to her stomach before leaning back to get a verbal confirmation and -- Moats of almost blinding light fill the space around them. Adaine's pretty eyes have turned a chilling white, her pale hair glowing almost silver and floating around her head as if not affected by gravity. She starts to float off the ground, lifting Fig up as well. 

"Oh!" Fig whipped her belt off as fast as she could and slid the soft leather end between Adaine's teeth. "You're okay. Come back to me, love." 

"Beware the pasts which did not pass for they may yet come forth." A voice, almost Adaine's but _not quite_ , fills Fig's ears and she stares at Adaine's face with intense concern. Fig had been here for many of Adaine's premonitions, heard her utter a prophecy here and there, but she'd never heard her say -- "Figueroth Faeth, beware. Beware." --Her name.

The light haloing around Adaine's head begin to fade, her hair starts to respect the laws of gravity yet again and the color returns to her eyes. Fig slides her hands under Adaine's head, burying her fingers in her soft wavy hair. "Adaine! Hey! Come back to me!" Fig holds Adaine's face, her refined Elven features marred by sudden panic as she seems to return to this world.

"F-Fig." Adaine sounds broken and tired. "I..." Adaine looks around and Fig watches her carefully. Sometimes she throws up after her especially more violent visions, and Fig prepares to grab the trash can at the foot of Adaine's bunk bed.

"Hey, you're safe. You're okay. You're right here with me. We're in your room at home, you're okay." Fig gently pets Adaine's hair and gives her the best smile she can. 

"What's going on here?" A lilting voice speaks up behind Fig's back. "Honestly, you know to put a sock on the door, little sister."

-*-

The air hangs thick and low with salt, making it feel heavy around Ayda's body as she alights upon the balcony of the Compass Points Library. The wind is cold here at night. Her wings fold tightly against her back, shielding her from the bite of the chill. She pushes her glasses up her nose, the lenses catching the moonlight, as her talons click along the creaking deck boards. Ayda waves a hand in the air and the heavy oak French doors in front of her breeze open with a soft _woooosh._

The library is cast in shadows and inky darkness — except for the faintest whisper of candle light from beyond the stacks. Ayda's feet carry her on autopilot toward the source. Books rise from her arms and float towards their places among the shelves surrounding her, rising high above her head and far beyond her vision. Her wool cloak (actually, it's Adaine’s wool cloak that in all honesty Ayda wears because it smells like her favorite oracle more than because it actually serves to keep her warm) rises from her shoulders and drapes itself across the back of her favorite reading chair. 

When Ayda reaches the door of her bedroom, she doesn't wave it open. She doesn't know why she doesn't, she's barely ever opted to open the door with her actual touch. But here she was, hand rested on the cold, ornate metal doorknob, hesitating. She lets herself linger, listening closely to the noises from beyond the thick door.

"Adaine!" Fig's giggles ring through, making Ayda's ears perk as she leans her forehead against the cool wood. “Gentle!”

"Well, hold still!" Adaine's normally even and lilting elven voice sounds a little strained.

"I'm trying! That tickles!" Ayda takes a deep breathe, adjusts her glasses and turns the doorknob. 

Fig is floating in mid-air, two giant blue glowing hands holding her aloft. Adaine is kneeling, resting her bottom on her heels, and focusing intensely on the magic endeavor in front of her. Her slender hands work in front of her, glowing blue. Her spellbook is open in front of her, scrolls from Ayda’s library strewn around her, mixed with some of Fig’s sheet music.

"Adaine, watch where--" Fig tips upside down, her long braid brushing the floor. Her eyes brighten when she sees Ayda in the doorway. "Hi baby!" She says excitedly, holding her skirt down---or up?-- with one hand, waving with the other.

"Hi Ayda!" Adaine says, not taking her eyes off of Fig as she attempted to right her. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm not good at finesse with this yet!" The spectral hands holding Fig gently slid her to her feet and dissipated.

"No worries." Fig grinned, smoothing her clothes and tucking strands of hair behind her ears. She turns her megawatt smile towards Ayda and she can already feel herself melting. 

  
“Hello, paramours.” She levels her gaze on Adaine. "So, you had a concerning vision?"

-*-

Fig snores softly in her sleep. Adaine had noticed it before she'd participated in a _sleepover_ with Fig and Ayda. Adaine was usually the last to fall asleep and the first to wake up, what with trancing and all. She’d gotten better at getting herself to sleep after trancing through the course of her friendships. When she first started having sleep overs with The Bad Kids, (and then Fig individually, and the Fig and Ayda,) she had an almost embarrassingly hard time getting herself to sleep. Sure, she didn’t need to sleep, but she was capable of it. And it was 1. better than sitting awake in a room full of her sleeping friends like a creep and 2. really nice sharing the intimacy of sleeping next to someone with people she trusted and loved.   
  


She wasn’t having such an easy go at it tonight. Her anxiety was high for not much of a reason at all and she was having the hardest time convincing her body that _nothing is wrong, everything is okay, I promise. Come on!_ So, she was sitting here, Boggy perched on her shoulder, Fig’s head in her lap and Ayda curled up behind the her, just _thinking_.

Adaine’s fingers often found themselves running through Fig’s hair whenever they had the opportunity, relishing the feeling. Fig’s hair was thick and wavy when she let it out of her braid, smelling of clove and charcoal. Above all, it was soft. A silky kind of softness that Adaine adored. It was really no surprise that doing this became one of the many ways Adaine grounded herself when her anxiety threatened to upend her. Fig didn’t mind it either, practically purring every time Adaine asked to do it. She’d fallen asleep to Adaine’s ministrations tonight.   
  


Adaine sighed and glanced down at Fig’s face. She was so _soft_ looking when she was sleeping. Her normal bravado and charm wasn’t present to make her seem so _badass_ or _dangerous_ or _sexy_. She just seemed _soft_. _Sweet_ even. When she wasn’t talking a mile a minute or saying something inflammatory or flirtatious or pulling some goofy face, her features were — ironically — kind of angelic. She was so fucking _pretty_.   
  


Adaine’s gaze drifted over to Ayda — Ayda. No one have ever won Adaine’s heart quite so quickly. She was really everything Adaine adored. Intelligent beyond reason, well rounded and ridiculously interesting—-and a wizard to boot! And gods, was she gorgeous. Adaine reached your softly stroke her cheek, smiling when Ayda leaned into her touch. Her eyes fluttered open and she met Adaine’s gaze.

”Hello.” She murmured.   
  


“Hi.” Adaine leaned her head against the high wooden headboard of Ayda’s bed, her gaze drifting up toward the ceiling where the skylight gave way to the stars above.   
  


“Are you alright?” Ayda asks. “Have you already tranced?”   
  


“Yes.” Adaine fidgets with Fig’s rumpled shirt collar. “I...have been trying to fall asleep but have...”

”Found it difficult to quiet your brain?” Ayda asks, sitting up slowly, careful not to wake Fig.

  
  


That was another reason she adored Ayda. Ayda understood her, and understood her easily. Adaine nods and turns her head toward Ayda. “It seems so.”

”I’ll stay up with you for a while if you’d like.” Ayda said, already leaning against the headboard next to Adaine. “We can just...” She takes Adaine’s hand. “Sit together.”

  
Adaine couldn’t keep the smile from her lips as she brought the back of Ayda’s hand to them. She leaned her head against Ayda’s strong shoulder and returned her gaze to the constellations.  
  


"Would you still like me if I were a werewolf?" Adaine doesn't look at Ayda when she asks.

"Of course."

-*-

Fig is...extremely affectionate. Ayda knew this from their early friendship of casually leading each other by the hand, of hugs and of sleepover cuddles. She also knew that it wasn't only her. Fig was constantly holding Adaine's hand, or giving Gorgug big hugs where she insisted he pick her up to his height, or letting Riz climb on to her shoulders, not even bothering to look up from her phone as she wrapped a hand around his ankle to keep him steady.

But since they became ~~wives~~ girlfriends, Fig was even more affectionate, kissing her cheeks and wrapping her arms around her waist no matter the environment they were in. Ayda wasn’t used to such...constant and unapologetic displays of love. Garthy was only affectionate with her in the privacy of the library, kissing the top of her head or rubbing her back. On Leviathan, it was often dangerous for others to know where your affections lie. (Not that anyone would dare cross her or Garthy.)

It was a culture shock to say the least to become a ~~poor quality child~~ Bad Kid. They were _all_ so... affectionate. Kristen had fully kissed Ayda at one point (much to Adaine and Fig’s chagrin). Fabian often swept Ayda into dances or duels (Ayda had to admit, she enjoyed both quite a bit) and Tracker was always ready to give her a big bear hug as a greeting. They loved each other so openly and unrepentant.

Ayda knew Fig’s heart was more spacious and ever expansive than she could even imagine...but...Ayda couldn’t fight the twisting in her stomach as she watched Fig hug Adaine. Fig’s hands were rubbing over Adaine’s back, smoothing the wrinkles in the light denim of her jacket. Adaine was murmuring to her in Elvish, Ayda’s ears catching _scared_ and _horrible beast_ and finally _Ayda understands._

”What do I understand?” Ayda steps through the door of Adaine’s room. 

Adaine and Fig turn toward her, Adaine throwing a concerned expression over her shoulder, her face stained with tears. Ayda softens instantly, her hand immediately finding Adaine’s.   
  


“I keep—-“ Adaine wipes at her face as she turns to let Ayda in to their space. “I keep having dreams—and visions—-“ She’s not quite sobbing but her breathe is coming out in quick gasps. “—-of being _infected_.”

-*-

It happens. She’s seen it before and it seems to go in slow motion when she realizes it’s happening. They’re chasing off Sasha’s gang from trying to pick on some Mumple kids at the Passion Pit Drive-In and Adaine recognizes the wolves circling them, golden eyes glinting in the moonlight. Fig is bleeding, a gash curving around her thigh. Her plaid skirt is ripped and the leather of her jacket is dusty and marred with dirt and gravel. Adaine is running toward her, her hand already crackling with arcane light. She’s remembers all of this. She remembers the way Fig’s braid whips behind her. She remembers seeing the gigantic red wolf leap out from the trees. She remembers Fig—-brave, foolish Fig—-raise her bass above her head, taking the huge beast on as if it weren’t absolutely dwarfing her. Adaine knows what’s going to happen, but she couldn’t take the alternative of risking Fig. Not for anything. Not a chance.

Fig doesn’t know what hits her. Adaine’s magic sideswipes her and sends her flying toward their friends. She knows she’ll be pissed, hears her shout a string of obscenities mixed with her name and the names of her party. But they’re too far away and it’s far too late. The wolf slams Adaine to the ground and everything returns to the normal flow of time. Her glasses crunch off to the side of her head, crushed under a huge paw into the gravel. Adaine’s light eyes stare up at the blurry image of gleaming teeth as hot drool hits her face. She doesn’t flinch. She almost feels like she should growl back.  
  


_Fate._ Adaine recalls bitterly. _It’s rarely knocked off course. You of all people should know.  
_

It feels more like burning than anything else. Adaine feels the fabric of her jacket sleeve tear and then her arm feels like it’s been ignited. She feels her own hot blood spread beneath her, sees a long white cloth whip around the wolf’s neck, and then everything goes black. The last thing she hears is Fig’s voice, desperate and breaking.   
  


_Fate. You’re as foolish as all the oracles before you. It was only ever delayed._


	3. Bonus Chapter: Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for some like, idk light trauma and mentions of death and injury. Characters being scared and shocked by another characters injury and mortality. etc etc. Mentions of infection/disease/curse/sickness.
> 
> This is really just a little add on, not a bunch of plot. A plot chapter will be next. Thank's y'all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fabian is a soft soft boy both in my fic, my head and my heart but also in canon. Tell me he's not a sweetie. Say it to my face.
> 
> Also I know we haven't seen much of her post sophomore year, but I have a big headcanon that Aelwyn is an extremely overprotective sister now. Like, casting shield in those eps with Adaine? She protecc.
> 
> Also this chapter is kind of heavy, idk why I was here for angst and light trauma lmao. It's not necessary to the story, so don't read it if you get upset by that kind of thing! there will be more happy stuff next chapt!

Aelwyn isn't so bad. She's actually kind of _cool_. Fig doesn't want to admit it, because despite Adaine and Aelwyn now being on better than good terms, she still wants to be undeniably _Team Adaine_. That's her job. She's been Adaine's cheerleader since she met her. But here she is, braiding Aelwyn's hair as Aelwyn taps away on her phone. Pop-y Cool-Girl-Indie rumbles out of the speaker placed on Aelwyn's bunk and the smell of Adaine's old arcane tomes and Aelwyn's _Solace Stoneberry_ scented candles mix in the air.

"Sam--You've met Sam right?--She's like...my friend I guess, and she's ridiculously smart--Like, Ayda and Adaine smart but less..." Aelwyn almost pulls her braids out of Fig's hands as she straightens her back board straight, wiggles her shoulders and pushes imaginary glasses up her nose. She pantomimes flipping the pages of a large tome and Fig can't help but laugh. "You know?" Fig nods to her in the mirror of her vanity. "She's cool. Like, almost as cool as me." Fig snorts again, more sarcastic this time. "And she's finally coming back in to town."

Fig's been following along as best she can with Aelwyn's stream of consciousness tea spilling. Aelwyn kind of knows everybody, Fig realizes. Everybody wishes they knew her, even after the Kalvaxas and Nightmare King stuff. Fig has the opportunity to actually know her, as more than _Adaine's hot sister_ anyway, and she was kind of really enjoying it. Aelwyn had a lot of traits that reminded Fig of Adaine. The shape of her eyes was _just like_ Adaine's. Her eyes were more of a cerulean though, than the stormy mix of blues and grays of Adaine's.

They'd sort of fallen in to a pattern of spending time with each other when Adaine was away. Aelwyn didn't like being alone, Fig could tell, because when she didn't have Adaine as her roommate, she would just wander around Mordred Manor like some sort of stupidly fashionable ghost, texting on her phone and pretending not to peak around her as she passed Jawbone's office, Kristen cooking in the kitchen, Sandralynn's archery range, Fig's room--

"Why do you think my sister trusts you so implicitly?" Aelwyn's looking at Fig through the mirror of her vanity, genuine curiosity arching her brow. 

Fig meets her gaze for a moment, before her warm brown eyes flicker away. She plucks two tiny black bands off the vanity's surface in front of Aelwyn and ties off the ends of her long braids as she considers her question. "I think..." She's choosing her words carefully, which is odd for Fig. Aelwyn knows she only does this when she's toeing around topics of Aelwyn's checkered past or their familial traumas. "The Bad Kids were the first people to love her unconditionally and express it...Especially me..." Fig says, smoothing Aelwyn's pale braids, tucking any loose strands back in to the fold. "We came in to each others lives when we needed each other..." Fig meets her eyes in the mirror again. "Adaine is always honest with me, and she...knows everything about me..." Fig chuckles a bit. "And she still likes me. And I didn't even have to know her to like her and support her." Aelwyn nods. "I don't know..." Fig shrugs and rests her hands on Aelwyn's shoulders. "I think we just fit."

"You do seem to..." Aelwyn turns her head and rest her chin on Fig's fingers. "...fit. All of you." Fig feels her breathe warm on her hand as she sighs. "I will admit, I'm rather jealous of the connection that you... _Bad Kids_ have."

Fig laughs and squeezes Aelwyn's shoulders. "Come on, Aelwyn." She leans forward to put her head next to Aelwyn's as their eyes meet in the mirror again. "You're basically a Bad Kid now!"

"Ugh, gross." Aelwyn tries to shrug both Fig's hands and the odd feeling settling over her off her shoulders. Fig just grins back at her.

-*-

The back of Aelwyn's hand makes sharp contact with Fig's cheekbone and Fabian flinches watching it. Fig's blood and spit stain the carpet and the back of her hand as she wipes it off her chin. Her other hand presses against Ayda's chest, stopping her from returning any blow to Aelwyn. Tracker already has a hand wrapped around Aelwyn's wrist and Ragh, ever the defense player, is using his massive frame to push Aelwyn back, his arms stretched out on either side of him, creating a wall between them.

"You were supposed to protect her!" Aelwyn screams, her voice hitting rough tones that make Fabian flinch again. "You said you would fucking protect her!"

Tracker's talking to Aelwyn in hushed tones as Kristen and Gorgug put Adaine--- _fuck, Adaine, oh fuck_ \---onto the thick wooden table in the dining room of Mordred Manor. 

"Somebody find Jawbone." Riz says from next to Fabian. _When did he even get there?_ Ayda nods mechanically, her eyes wide and her thumb rubbing over her knuckle over and over and over again as she turns and walks swiftly toward Jawbone's office.

There's blood, and a lot of it. Fabian's never been too bothered by blood. He was always scraping his knees and nicking his fingers on his father's sword collection as a kid. Kathilda would bandage him up and he'd be back out on the grounds of his family's huge estate like nothing happened. But Kathilda wasn't here, and this wasn't _his_ skinned knee or _his_ blood. It was _Adaine_. And she was just laying there, pale and still and _bleeding_. Fabian didn't realize he'd been fidgeting with the fabric of his blanket til it ripped in his hands. He stared down at it, watching as the torn fibers glowed softly with magic and knit themselves back together again. He wished beyond wishing that Adaine's flesh could do the same, that she'd glow with the magic that seemed to be in every cell of her and be as good as new, talking about the new things she'd learned on her oracle trips.

"Fabian." The green of Riz's hand stuck out more against the dark brown of Fabian's. "Hey, Fabian." He realized that he was still just staring down at his mended blanket and their hands and-- 

Fabian met Riz's eyes and was almost relieved to see he looked as confused and worried as Fabian felt. 

"You _promised_ you would fucking protect her!" Aelwyn's voice is breaking, and Fabian can hear Fig talking, apologizing, sounding far too meek to really be Fig. This all just felt _wrong_. They were the Bad Kids. Other than the couple times they'd _died_ , they'd always won their battles and gone for ice cream at Basrar's after. It felt _wrong_ to be here, in the middle of the night, in the dark dining room of Mordred Manner, with Adaine dying on the table they ate dinner at last night. When Fabian musters the courage to look at Adaine, he regrets it immediately. Her lips are blue. Fucking blue. Her face is smudged with dirt...Adaine doesn't like being dirty. She always talked about her sensitive skin and--

"What are you doing?" Kristen's voice cuts through the fog in Fabian's head.

"Her face...the dirt..." Fabian's wide eyes slide from Kristen's to his hands, his thumb rubbing the dirt away from Adaine's chin.

"Fabian, get out of the way." Kristen shoulder checks him, her hands glowing as they hover over Adaine's chest, her arm, her head, her stomach. "I'm trying to stabilize her...she's lost so much blood."

"Her skin is sensitive..." Fabian's voice is lost almost to himself. Images of Adaine standing one moment and then being on the ground underneath that stupid fucking wolf the next play over and over in his mind. _Why wasn't I fast enough? I could have stopped it from biting her. I saw it and I didn't run fast enough._

The hair on the back of Fabian's neck stand up as a pulse of magic ripples through the room. "Aelwyn!" 

Fabian turns and Fig is just standing there, barely flinching as Aelwyn crashes in to her. Aelwyn's fists are balled up and slamming down on Fig's shoulders, but she's seemed to have lost some steam as she made contact with Fig. Fig is mumbling something Fabian can't hear as Aelwyn's face melts from rage into a cracking expression of absolute grief. Her knees go out just as Fig grabs her arms, keeping her up. They share the tiniest moment, staring at each other, communicating in a way Fabian could only dream of understanding. 

"Fuck!" Ragh appears back in the room in a flash of magic and it breaks the brief stillness in the room. "Don't do that!" Ragh gasps, hunching over and resting his hands on his knees.

Aelwyn's face hardens again and she shoves Fig away from her roughly. "I told you both she shouldn't have fucking gone." She doesn't even look at Fabian as she walks past him, and Fabian is almost happy that she doesn't. 

"What happened?" Jawbones voice is even gravelier than usual, dark with sleep and seriousness as he rushes in to the room.

-*-

Adaine is almost as meticulous and thorough in her ministrations as Ayda is. It's the most noticeable when they're both kissing along Fig's skin, hands pulling at her clothes. She wonders if they've made a competition of it, seeing who can make Fig gasp or moan or curse the most. Adaine's lips are cooler than Ayda's, skimming along her neck as Ayda's trail down her chest. Fig moans at the feeling of Elven teeth gently grazing harder along the delicate skin of her throat.

  
"Thuen." Fig breathes, grabbing Adaine's wrist and Ayda's chin in two smooth movements. Adaine's eyes snapped up to Fig's, absolutely dark and eclipsed by her blown pupils. Her fingers still where they're rubbing in between Fig's thighs through her pants. "Sal'm thar, Al ni too worked up..." Fig moans, slipping from Elvish to Common as Ayda stops unbuttoning Fig’s shirt. 

“Are you okay?” They ask in unison. They glance at each other for a moment before turning back to Fig’s flushed face. 

“Yes. I just...need a second.” Fig smiles, leaning forward to kiss Ayda's lips. She barely has to turn her head to kiss Adaine directly after.

"I do not believe Adaine has a second." Ayda says lowly. Fig snaps her head to look at her, confused. 

"What?" Fig barely registers that Adaine's hand curls around her jaw before its yanking her face to look at her. Dirt and blood is smeared across her pretty elven features and her eyes are milky and empty. Not like Oracle vision empty, like _dead_ empty. Adaine's fingers are tightening around her jaw harder and harder and Fig can't fight the cry that slips out of her lips.

"You let this happen. You knew I was going to get hurt if we faced Sasha..." Adaine's teeth were extending in her mouth, turning sharp and drawing blood from her lips.

"No, no, I didn't know the wolves--ow!" Adaine's nails--claws rather-- are digging in to Fig's skin and she can feel pricks of blood rising and running down her jaw, dripping down her neck. 

"You said you'd keep me safe..." Adaine's face was warping, turning more and more beast like right in front of Fig. Her teeth gleamed in the light and she let out a horrible reverberating snarl. Fig screamed.

-*-

Fig's head snaps up so fast, Fabian barely avoids taking a horn to the chest. 

"Hey." He says softly, trying not to startle her any further. "Hey, it's okay."

Fig's face is mottled with the imprint of her sleeve and the folds of the blankets she'd been resting her head on. She turns her face to regard him, wincing as she tries to stretch the crick out her neck. 

"Hey, Fabian." She sighs, leaning against his touch as he places his hand on her back. 

"You should catch some hours in your bed." Fabian offers, though he knows full well she wasn't going to leave this room willingly. "I can keep an eye on her." He looks at Adaine, who is asleep---well, more accurately, comatose-- in Sandralynn and Jawbone's bed. Jawbone is snoring, his back leaned against end of the bed, a stack of _Lycanthropy and you!_ pamphlets in his lap. Across from him, Kristen and Tracker are snoozing in Jawbone's favorite reading recliner. 

"You know I'm not going to do that." Fig sounds so serious, and Fabian hates it. He hates that her humor and spunk and everything have been taken away with Adaine. 

"I know." Fabian lets himself look at Adaine again, longer this time. She looks better than she did hours ago. The color had returned to her face, and the dirt and blood on her skin had been carefully wiped away by the careful hands of her sister. Aelwyn was curled into Adaine's side, her forehead leaned against the side of her head, and her hand was spread protectively over Adaine's chest, as if she were willing her heart to keep beating.

"She's healing really fast." Fig comments, running her fingers lightly over the now scar that was marring the smooth skin of her arm. Even that scar was disappearing and Fabian wondered if he had wished a little too hard.

"Yeah." Fabian doesn't know what else to say, what else to add to this moment. So that's all he says, as he rubs Fig's back, willing all the comfort and love and support he could into his fingertips.

-*-

"I'm sorry." Aelwyn mumbles. 

"It's okay." Fig says instantly, letting Aelwyn's careful fingers run along the bruise on her cheek. "I'll heal it when I have my slots back." 

"She would have been so disappointed in me." Her blue eyes return to her sisters face. "Being that angry person again..."

"You aren't..." Fig's fingers curl around Aelwyn's hand. "It's okay."

-*-

"I don't believe I understand what is appropriate to do in this time." Ayda admits. "I don't--"

"You're not doing anything wrong." Fig says, face buried in her chest. "You're reaction is correct." 

"And I am supporting you the way you require?" She rests her chin on Fig's head, wrapping her arms around Fig's shoulders the way she knows she loves, holding her as tight as she can. 

"Yes." Fig relaxes into her and Ayda would stand here forever if it meant holding Fig like this. 

-*-

"She's awake!"

Fig has never ran so fast in her life. She knows it. She's not a big runner to start with, but goddamn, she bounds up the stairs three at a time and sprints down the hall, nearly running Riz over. She the first to make it to the room, her sneakers squeaking on the hardwood as she slides to a stop. Jawbone is sitting on one side of the bed, Aelwyn on the other, and there she is: Adaine. Smiling, talking, sitting up and already bickering with her sister. Fig can feel her eyes pricking with the tears she'd been holding back since last night when this whole nightmare started. 

"Fig." Adaine's eyes finally land on her and Fig knows she's going to start bawling any second. Adaine reaches a hand out and Fig is crawling in to the bed, tears streaming down her face, before she can even think twice. 

"I'msosorryididntknowthatwasgoingtohappeniwouldhaveratherdiedthanputyouinthatsituationimsofuckingsorrythisisallmyfaultimtheonewhosaidweshouldallpatrolthatnightimsuchafuckingidiotimsorryimsorryimsorrimsorry." Fig cries into Adaine's chest. It all spills out in a wave as Adaine's arms wrap around her. Aelwyn's hand is caught between them but she doesn't move it, just leans closer and rests her chin on Fig's back. 

"I'll give ya a moment." Jawbone says, and the mattress shifts as he stands up and walks out of the room. 

Adaine is hushing Fig. "It's okay. There are fates even I can't bend." Adaine says, and Fig doesn't have the wherewithal to question that statement. Even if she did, she wouldn't have had the chance. Kristen is the first to burst in, Tracker close on her heels as she slides across the floor in her flip flops. Riz is on Fabians shoulders, making him almost as tall as Gorgug as they all enter the room, shuffling around the bed. Sandralynn and Jawbone lean in the doorway, talking lowly to each other. 

Adaine is barely able to understand the jumble of well wishes and voices of concern and relief. Her friends lean over her, and she's never been so happy to be surrounded by their faces. 

"How do you feel?" Fabian asks, true concern on his handsome face.

"Strong." Adaine says resolutely. 

(Tracker and Jawbone share a look.)

-*-

"It's expensive." Jawbone says. "And not many people can do it." He rubs his chin, smoothing the fur there. "It's not very accessible, especially not to people like me and Tracker."

"I could try to learn it." Ayda ponders, flipping through a book in her hand. "Though it is not in my school of Arcana."

"It's in mine." Aelwyn says, a copy of _Lycanthropy: The Moonlit Menace_ in her hand. "But, in these texts and in my studies at Hudol I've learned..."

"It doesn't always work...especially after a certain amount of time." Jawbone says after a pause and Aelwyn nods. He takes his glasses off and rubs the bridge of his snout. "I've heard that if you get to it quick, Greater Restoration and Remove Curse can both work..."

"And it's indicated that reversal or removal of the...curse may be more complicated and unlikely after ones first transformation." Ayda puts her hands on the table in front of her, leaning forward, allowing herself to take some weight off her back. They'd been at this all day, combing through the stacks of Compass Points. Jawbone nods and sits in Ayda's favourite reading chair. 

"It has to be her choice." Jawbone speaks evenly. "There's not a lot of choice havin' in this mess, but if we can give her one, we have to."

Silence falls over them. 

"I'll start preparing the spell and gathering supplies." Aelwyn set the book down in one of the many piles stacked around them. "I won't fail in protecting my little sister again."


	4. Be'inway, Galanodel!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title is Elvish for Wake, Moon Whisperer!
> 
> Time and Divination Shenanigans could also be the title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: 
> 
> -Aelwyn is truly a more posh and put together Cheryl Blossom. If you squint.  
> -We all know Gorthalax was a hot angel.  
> -Consider listening to She-Wolf and then any Shakira song for this chapter.
> 
> This is also a mostly Adaine-Fig centric chapter. Ayda will be front and center next chapt :)

"Those dancing tiefling during Freshman Year did that shit too!" Kristen's wavy red hair is down out of it's usual high ponytail. Ayda kneels behind her, attempting to replicate a complicated braid from the pages of _Camping and Friendship: Skills for Trails and Life_. "All I'm saying is: No one uses the word 'Daddy' as much as Fig does in casual conversation." Kristen says, her thumbs busy moving along the buttons and toggles of her Minotaur Reverse, guiding her avatar through an adorable little island.

"And non-casual conversation." Adaine mumbles, flipping through the pages of a large book in her lap. She doesn't seem to notice the following pause of silence, or the way Ayda stares wide eyed at the side of her face. Ayda's head swivels to Kristen, whose expression is slowly shifting from slack jawed shock to absolute jubilance. 

"No fucking way!" Kristen squeals, finally bringing Adaine's eyes up from her book. Realization washes over her Elven face and she starts sputtering explanation. Kristen's bright green eyes are alight with joy and she's staring up at Adaine with the widest grin she's ever seen. 

-*-

"Technically, you're half celestial as well." Ayda says, turning the book she was reading toward Fig. Fig's head pops up out of the wall of books she'd surrounded herself with, flipping through pages and scribbling notes. Gorthalax, illustrated across an aged page in faded ink, stared back at her. 

"Huh?" Fig's eyes flick between the drawing and Ayda's sweet face. Ayda's fingers flips the page. "Oh." Fig says, staring at the new image before her. He's still definitely Gorthalax, with his dark eyes and his shock of charcoal-y maroon hair. Fig grabs the edge of the aged book and pulls it closer to her face, knocking over a few tomes as she leaned across the table. She'd never seen him like this. He's smaller. Like a normal sized dude. Still tall and muscular and broad shouldered, but smaller. Fig would maybe doubt it was actually him if she didn't recognize her own smirk on his face. He's depicted standing there, with a white loin cloth and huge white and gold wings spread behind his back. Hanging from his neck on a golden chain of corn kernels, is a sun medallion, sparkling against his dark tan skin. He held a cornucopia in his hands, spilling over with vegetables, fruit, bread, dairy, meat and candy. 

"He was an angel of Sol." Ayda says, with that tone and grin she always has when she's found some new interesting fact, academic joy on her pretty face.

"Oh, yeah. He told me that. I didn't really think about how he looked different..." Fig mumbled, staring into the eyes of the picture in front of her. The rise of his cheekbones, the arch of his full lips and the angle of his jaw puzzle pieced perfectly with the parts of her face she recognized from Sandralynn. It was kind of wild, looking at him in this form. He looked so young and sweet. Definitely still a little fucker, judging by his expression, but sweet. Looking at him like this reminded Fig of looking at pictures of Sandralynn and Gilear when they were in high school. When they were young, when the world hadn't hardened them (or softened them irreparably like Gilear). She ran her fingers lightly along the image.

"Oh, he's hot." A lilting voice and warm breathe run past Fig's ear, raising the hairs on the back of her neck.

"Aelwyn!" Fig flinches away from the elf leaning over her shoulder and to frown at her. "That's my dad!"

"A true DILF." Aelwyn flips her hair over her shoulder and puts the stack of book in her hands down on a table with a plume of dust and _~knowledge~_. "I see where you get those eyes." She says, pinching Fig's cheek. Fig bats her hand away and grumbles, but Aelwyn doesn't miss her blush (Or Adaine's glare from across the table). "I found a book that mentions an Ancient Highcourt ritual to remove and bestow Lycanthropy and other bestial abjurations for religious purposes." She says, plucking a book from the pile. "And a few more books about curse removal."

"Is that all, sister? You were gone for quite a while." Adaine comments sharply, using that tone she reserves almost only for bickering with her sister.

"Don't be spiteful, Adaine." Aelwyn sits on the table, her feet resting in the seat next to Fig. She shares a glance with Fig and makes a silly face, pointing at Adaine behind an upheld hand. Fig tries to stifle her giggle into the back of her hand and a fake cough, but judging by the look Adaine gives her, it isn't convincing. 

"I do not understand what is happening." Ayda's voice rings through Fig's head. 

"Sister drama." Fig messages back, making eye contact with Ayda and shrugging.

-*- 

"My baby sister." Aelwyn lands in the bed with a crash, her knee making painful contact with the bed frame as she clamors over Adaine. "My sweet little baby sister."

"I'm 17, I'm not a baby anymore." Adaine sighs as Aelwyn elbows in between her and Fig, who is trying to pull her homework out from under Aelwyn before it gets anymore crumpled. 

"You will always be a baby to me." Aelwyn squishes Adaine's face between her hands, knocking her glasses off. Fig carefully extricates the glasses from Aelwyn's lap, folding them and placing them on the bedside table. "I remember when they brought you home, you were so itty bitty." Aelwyn leans her forehead against Adaine's. "So tiny and precious and perfect." 

"I'm assuming you and Sam had fun." Adaine laughs. "You reek of Genasi Wine." Aelwyn giggles and leans back. Her face is flush and her eyes are unfocused and the easiest smile Fig had ever seen on her face tugs at her lips. Her bright cerulean eyes slide over to Fig's face.

"Fig, Fig, Fig..." Aelwyn grabs Fig's chin, pulling her face close to hers. "When did you get here?" 

"This is my room, Aelwyn." Fig laughs, making a face as Aelwyn squished her cheeks with her thumb and forefinger. 

"Incredible. Oh!--" Aelwyn sat up and started rummaging through the pockets of her cut off shorts. "Adaine, I brought you some candies."

A crinkling bag of warm candies is shoved into Adaine's hands. "I stole them from the market down the street."

"Oh, hell yeah." Fig cheers, scooting even further over when Aelwyn snuggles into the pillows and covers between her and Adaine. "Game recognizes game!"

"Those bastards were charging 6 gold pieces for these silly chocolates." Aelwyn says sleepily. "Fuck that."

-*-

"No." Arianwen says coldly, pulling the box of sweets out of Adaine's hands. "You may not have sweets. Father doesn't allow it. You know this, Adaine."

"Mother, can't she--" Arianwen stands straight up and levels a hard gaze on to Aelwyn. Adaine can feel her sister shrink behind her, her gaze snapping down to the ground instantly. 

Adaine stares up at her with wide eyes behind her oversized glasses. Aelwyn's normal bravado has been instantly wiped away and she doesn't meet Adaine's gaze. 

-*-

Adaine looks...resplendent. The purple and blue lights flashing above gleam off her shiny white hair, and glint off her glasses prettily. Fig was riding the high of playing an absolutely kickass (and sold out) show. Her backstage lanyard was still hanging around her neck over her fishnet shirt that's tucked into her _~edgy~_ highwaisted black pants. Her red skin sparkled with glitter and sweat as her body rolled with the low music, her hands running up Adaine's chest and down one of Ayda's thighs as they danced together. Adaine had somehow managed to convince her and Ayda to stay at the Black Pit and dance, which was noticeably uncharacteristic of Adaine, but when she asks like that, with those eyes and that tone, it's hard to say no.

And _listen_ , Fig's seen Adaine dance before; At parties, at sleepovers, in the kitchen to _Fantasy King Princess_ as Kristen, Adaine, and Aelwyn cooked dinner. Fig loved dancing with Adaine, and she loved watching her dance, but she'd never quite seen her dance like this: _completely uninhibited_. She was all wild blonde hair, and swaying hips, and wandering hands, and half lidded stormy eyes, and predatory glances thrown Fig and Ayda's way. She had this.. _.energy_ to her tonight that Fig couldn't quite place but could definitely feel in the way Adaine was grinding against her and kissing her cheeks. Fig leaned back against Ayda's body behind her, reveling in the comfort of her embrace and the feeling of her body as they danced. Ayda leaned her cheek against Fig's head and moved her body in time with Fig's. _I'm taking your lead on this._ Fig recalled fondly. Adaine twirled in front of them, keeping ever moving contact with Fig's hands as she danced. Adaine stepped into Fig's space and her nose brushed Fig's as she leaned in. She murmured something to her as her hands slid up Ayda's sides behind Fig, but the music was thumping to loudly for Fig to hear her.

"Wha--mmn..." Adaine's lips were hot as they crashed into Fig's, smearing her lipstick across both their mouths. Adaine kissed her fast and sloppily, and then her sharp teeth clamped around Fig's bottom lip-- _hard_. An involuntary whimper escaped Fig, which seemed to spur Adaine on as she released her lip and soothed the stinging with another searing kiss. Fig could feel her own blood running hot and slick between their lips, mixing with her lipstick and spit and Adaine's--

"Ow!" Adaine's eyes flashed in this unreadable way as Fig leaned away from her, trying to suck the sting out of her bottom lip as she gave Adaine a confused look mirrored in Ayda's face behind her. Adaine's fingers curled around Fig's chin and she tugged her face forward, kissing her unforgivingly again like she couldn't stand not licking into her mouth fir another second. Adaine always kissed much like she did many things, methodically, curiously, and gently in regards to Fig. The way she was kissing now was completely different. She was kissing like she was trying to dominate Fig, which maybe would have been hot if Fig wasn't still actively bleeding and they weren't standing in an undulating crowd of strangers.

"Ad--Adaine!" Fig's hands find purchase on Adaine's shoulders and she managed to push her back a few inches, but with far more struggle than usual. Adaine felt strong, much stronger than Fig had ever felt her be. Adaine huffed, her hot breath fluttering Fig's bangs. "Ow!" Fig repeated.

"I'm--I'm sorry." She mumbled, barely audible over the thrumming bass of the dance music. She looked like it was the first time she was really hearing Fig.

"Are you feeling okay?" Fig messaged, her face alight with curiosity as she watched Adaine lick blood off her lips. Fig exchanged a look with Ayda over her shoulder, who looked just as confused and curious as she felt.

"I feel amazing." Adaine messaged back, taking her glasses off and throwing them into the crowd around them with a very un-Adaine carelessness. 

"Adaine!" Ayda said out loud. She let go of Adaine's waist and Fig's hip and went to search through the crowd. Adaine tugged on her hand and effortlessly pulled her back into their little bubble in the middle of the dance floor. Ayda's eyes widened and her fingers twitched in the way they always did when she wanted to write down an interesting observation. 

"I feel...amazing." She messaged again, and her eyes flashed from their usual cool, stormy blue to a bright gold. Her lips pressed hungrily to Ayda's.

-*-

"Tracker!" Jawbone tugged his t-shirt over his head, tossing it at Gorgug who caught it with his face. 

"On it!" Tracker leapt forward into the air, fully transforming into a massive wolf mid-air as she ran toward the forest just beyond Mordred Manner's grounds.

"Stop, stop! Jawbone, I can stop her." Fig slid on the gravel of the driveway as she skid to a stop in front of Jawbone. Her arcane symbol was already glowing on her forehead. Jawbone looked at her, her eyes wild and her lip split angrily. Thank the gods they'd been inoculating the Bad Kids with anti-lycanthropy tinctures since Adaine's infection.

"Respectfully, kiddo." Jawbone puts a hand on her shoulder, which is really more of paw now as he slowly begins to transform completely, his sweet face turning more and more bestial. "You don't understand what's happening to her like we do now." He said, his eyes focusing on a point beyond her head for a moment before he nodded and set off after Tracker.

Fig shoved her hand into her pocket, her fingers closing around the warm, soft strands of the feather there. _Ayda, I need you. Adaine needs you, please come home._

Fig's eyes searched desperately into the darkness as she tried to find any indication of where Adaine might be. If she could Dimension Door there before Tracker and Jawbone found her, she could calm her down. She could fix this. 

"Come on, Fig." Her mother's hand is warm on her shoulder as she pulls her into her side. "Let them deal with this. You can't help Adaine right now, she could really hurt you."

"She would never hurt me, mom." Fig rebuffed her, pushing her away and taking a few steps back away from her. Sandralynn's eyes flickered down to Fig's busted lip and the bruise blooming around her wrist. 

"Fig, don't---" Sandralynn's hands pass right through where Fig had been standing as she Dimension Doors away. "Fuck!"

-*-

Fig pops back into this world high above the treetops, hovering in the air for many long seconds before gravity started pulling her down toward the ground. 

_Ayda..._

"Here!" Ayda's warmth surrounded her suddenly, her strong arms catching Fig gently, one under her knees and the other behind her back. 

"Help me find Adaine!" Fig messaged to her, not wanting her voice to be lost to the wind.

Ayda nodded. "What happened?" She asked as began to fly just above the tree tops, her sharp eyes searching the ground. 

"After we got home from The Pit and you left, Adaine kept getting more and more hyped up and then she just flipped out..." Fig sounded sad in Ayda's head and she couldn't help but frown. "I couldn't calm her down and she just ran away."

"I see a wolf." Ayda said, starting to swoop lower. 

"Wait, it might be Tracker or Jawbone." Fig warned, her eyes peering through the darkness at the wolf below. It was massive, and it's fur was a warm, tawny brown. _Jawbone, for sure._

"I'll locate her." Ayda's hands pulsed with magic, and Fig could feel it on her skin where their bodies made contact. The rune tattoos on her muscular arms glow like embers and her head snaps suddenly toward a further point in the distance. "I found her."

-*-

Adaine's vision felt like it was in the sharpest, most detailed image she'd ever seen. The birds in the trees, the wind rustling in the leaves, the dirt and twigs snapping under her paws -- it was all so vivid. She felt like she could see and hear everything. Clearer and more intense than ever before.

The forest zipped around her as she ran and ran and ran. She didn't have any destination in mind, all she could feel was the need to run. The need to run through these woods, and breathe this air and howl into the night. Her body felt like it was sparking with electricity, every step, every movement and absolute exhilarating experience and---

She could smell -- The cloves in Fig's hair, on her breath. The salt water on Ayda's skin. -- And hear -- Fig's desperate murmuring of Adaine's name. The flapping of Ayda's wings. -- before she could see them -- Ayda's fingers already sparking with magic, concern in her fiery eyes. The arcane symbol burning on Fig's forehead, tears staining her cheeks.

"Adaine..." Fig is crouching slightly, her hand outstretched in front of her and her eyes shimmering. "Adaine, please." She's taking steps toward Adaine and the closer she gets, the more and more she can smell the hints of bloods still beading up in the cut on Fig's lip. The wound is mostly healed, but not entirely, and Adaine still feels the same need -- _hunger_ \-- to be close to her, to kiss, and lick and bite. God, she has to get away from them. She can't stand being so close to her. She snarls before she even realizes what she's doing. Fig freezes and her eyes flash with fear for a moment. Ayda stands behind her, runes glowing in the air in front of her fingers, and Adaine knows despite the love she can see in her eyes, she won't hesitate to zap Adaine the moment she threatens either of them.

"Move!" Well, she didn't sense Aelwyn before she was right in front of her, her magic arcing off her outstretched hands. "I'm sorry, baby sister." 

Adaine growls and rears up on her back paws and before she can even think to pounce forward, she feels the familiar sting of her sister's magic zipping along her whole body. And then... _nothing._

_*_

Magic sparks along her skin, stinging like static. She shakes her hands out and stiffens in the arms wrapping around her. 

"Adaine, I'm bored."

"What? Wait..." Adaine twists around in Fig's grasp. "Where are we?"

"Your room? Are you okay?" Fig's eyes search her face, arousal glossed over with concern.

"I...didn't this already happen?" Adaine's brow scrunched as she searched the jumbled memories in her head. Her fingers came up to her lips, searching for... _fangs?_

"Adaine," Fig holds Adaine's face in her hands and looks at her hard. "Did you have a vision about this?"

"I...no, I..." Adaine takes her glasses off and pinches her nose. "It's different now..." God, divination gets confusing. The memories, the hungry, biting, clawing memories are dissolving rapidly like a dream and she searches desperately for them in her muddled mind.

"What?"

"This happened, but not quite this. Before you were flirting with me and trying to get your hand down my pants." Adaine looks at Fig, her face a little blurry without the aid of her glasses. 

Fig blushes a little and laughs, rubbing the back of her neck. "Well..."

"And then I had a vis---" 

-*-

A rush of bubbles rise around her body as she _sinks_ down. Water fills her nose and mouth as she tries to take a shocked breath. It tastes like salt and stings her eyes as she looks around desperately, vision blurred by the murky water. The water is freezing, sending her body into instant panic. Her legs kick and her arms flail and she tries to find which way is up. She’s thrashing so desperately that she flips herself, once, twice, three times, before she begins to float toward what she can only hope is up. The water above her shimmers in what she thinks is moonlight and —- Her head breaks the surface and she gasps for air, coughing and spitting up water. Her gasps and wails are high and broken in her ears. Waves crash over her and she swallows more salty water. The world around her isn’t any clearer above water. It’s dark in all directions, the only source of light was the full moon filling the sky above her, sending shattered fragments of itself across the roiling waves. 

"Help!" Adaine yells, thrashing as she fights desperately to keep her head up. "Help!" 

Another wave crashes over her head and shoves her below the water violently. She's flipped again, feet tumbling over her head and---The sun is filtering through the water, bubbles sparkling like jewels around her as she rights herself. The water is suddenly warm, which is almost as shocking as the cold. Her glasses float in the water in front of her and she reaches out to grab them. Her slender fingers curl around the frames and — the ocean is suddenly drained away and Adaine is standing in her bedroom in the Abernant mansion, looking out of her bedroom window, hair wet from her shower. It's the last day of Summer.

-*-

Adaine feels the panic creeping up her spine, tightening her ribs. The leather book in her hand grows slick with sweat. _Wards and Watches_ glimmers on the cover in gold leaf and her eyes widen. She stuffs it in her backpack, her head swiveling around to make sure no one had seen and -- _oh, no._ A sweet looking human approaches her, all red hair and freckles and tie dye. She's smiling and speaking to Adaine. "Hey! Are you okay?" She hears somewhere, echoing, almost out of time with the human's mouth. 

"I saw what you did and I thought it was pretty awesome!" A pretty tiefling pops into her view, making intense eye contact with Adaine immediately and _oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck_. She's smirking at her and her eyes shine bright with mischief and is Adaine feeling lightheaded because of the panic or because of this girl looking at her with little glimmers of respect and interest? She's an alarming kind of pretty. A pretty Adaine hadn't really encountered before, especially not at Hudol. Her features -- cute lips, red skin, an angular jaw, high cheekbones, pointed ears adorned with piercings, sloping horns and eyes you could absolutely get lost in -- were pleasant, but what really caught her off guard was the way she was dressed. A leather jacket with spikes glimmering at the sleeves over a merch shirt of a band Adaine had definitely never heard of, fingerless gloves and a plaid skirt so short she would have been expelled immediately if this were Hudol. This girl was nothing like anybody Adaine had ever met, she could already tell. 

"Oh no." Her heart is thumping in her ears and she pulls at the lapels of her jacket to hide her face in it. "The goth kid thinks I'm cool." She doesn't mean it to sound derisive, but this is the exact girl that her parents would rather kill her than see her be friends with. 

"That was so cool." The tiefling grins as Adaine buries her face further in her jacket. 

"Oh! I like your giant orb!" The personification of Summer Camp chatters, pushing her loose ginger bangs out of her green eyes. "Here, let me make it glow." She says excitedly. Adaine doesn't have the time, magic or wherewithal to bat the spell away. Before she knows it, the two foot in diameter orb she's holding begins to glow with this blinding, corn scented light and _holy shit,_ she wished for nothing more than for the earth to open up and swallow her.

"Very nice use of a light cantrip!" The bellowing voice of no-doubt-an-adult-about-to-yell-at-Adaine rings out behind them. "What is your name, young student?"

"Oh, I'm Kristen Applebees." The human chirps. 

"Kristen Applebees!" He's in a well tailored suit. Adaine recognizes the work. Her father used to drag her to Cerlyn Kor'Nar's every time she grew out of her school uniforms to get them refitted and sit there while he got one of his many expensive suits retailored. "It's wonderful to meet you, I'm Vice Principal Goldenhoard." _Shit_.

"Oh, Hi!" Kristen grins. 

"Young lady, are you alright?" He turns to look at her, a little bit of smoke billowing out of the corner of his mouth as he smiles.

"I found this." She says breathlessly, already digging the book out of her bag and holding it out with a shaking hand. 

"Really? You found the book?" He asks, brow raised as he examines her with his intense red eyes. 

"She's covering for me." The tiefling girl steps in front of Adaine, giving her relief from the principal's gaze. "I stole it. She caught me stealing it." _Wait, what?_

"No." Adaine hears her own voice say and she doesn't know why she's not just taking the out. "No, she didn't steal it, I stole it. I'm so sorry." She admits and the tiefling girl throws her a confused look over her shoulder. If she could, she'd try to explain why she wasn't letting this absolute stranger take the fall, but she can't even explain it to herself. She just...couldn't? "I'm sorry, I'm new and I don't know what I'm doing." She mumbles out quickly. The tiefling is staring at her too now and their gazes feel heavy on Adaine. Too heavy.

"We all fall short of the grace of god sometimes." Kristen shrugs, putting herself between Adaine and Goldenhoard as well. This close, Adaine can smell that this girl just... smells like corn?

"That's a bit strong for this, I think." Goldenhoard says, and then turns his gaze back to Adaine. "This is not appropriate...that you've done this." 

He send Kristen off with the book and then asks Adaine for her name. After the word detention, his words sound far away and muffled. She tries to focus on her breathing, tries slowing it down and calming herself before she has a full breakdown on her first day in the middle of the library in front of random students, this pretty girl who tried to save her for no reason, and her vice principal. She's vaguely aware that the tiefling and Goldenhoard are having an exchange, that he's growing increasingly upset, and then he points at Adaine.

"You have detention, here is your slips." He says, scribbling on a pad he pulled from his breast pocket. He hands it to her and she grabs it with shaking fingers. 

He gives Fig this long look as if looking for something to say that might fix her _whole thing_ , but seems to not be able to find the words and just shakes his head and leaves. She's smirking and fully lights a cigarette right there.

"So." She give her a smokey smile. "I'm Fig." She flicks her ashes into a plant. "Adaine, right?"

"Yes," She nods, cursing herself for sounding so breathy and weak. "Yes." She tries again. 

"Ya know, I was tryin' to help you out there." She takes a long drag and avoids blowing it near Adaine. "Not that you seemed helpless." She's looking at Adaine appraisingly and Adaine is surprised to find that she doesn't really mind it. "I just wanted to have your back. You okay?" 

"Yes." Adaine nods again. "I have anxiety..."

"I can tell. Just take some deep breathes and I'll walk you to your next class!" She puts her cigarette out on a flyer with Goldenhoard's picture on it, saying **_Don't be tardy, or you'll miss out on an adventuring party!_** "What's your next class?"

"Uh...detection 101." Fig takes Adaine's hand like it's nothing and Adaine is legitimately rocked by the gesture. Other than the sparse parental kisses here and there and Aelwyn hugging her to put a rude sign on her back or to whisper threats into her ear in front of their parents, her family was not one of touches or affection. 

"So, I guess I'll see you in detention." Fig says as they reach Adaine's class. "Don't do anymore rad shit without me." She waves and disappears down the hall, leaving nothing but the scent of cloves and a _feeling_ in Adaine's chest.

It was only third hour and Adaine already knew this year was going to be wild.

-*-

Adaine isn't panicking. She feels...nothing at the moment. She stands in the doorway of the locker rooms, just listening to the sound of the showers and Kristen singing and her own breathing. Somewhere in the back of her mind she can hear the sound of heavy footsteps, like boots, scuffling along the ground behind her. She doesn't break from her reverie til she feels a warm hand on her back. 

"Adaine?" She recognizes that voice by now, and she's recognizes the feeling of the heat close to her. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you..." Adaine murmurs, turning a little to let Fig slip through the doorway and look at her. "I don't have healing s-spells." 

"Hey, what? No, that's totally okay." Fig's laughs like wind chimes, free and easily and often. Adaine wonders if that's why she likes her so much so quickly. Fig is easy and comforting.

"And I'm sorry I killed Doreen." Adaine's voice comes out as a half broken whisper and tears prick in the corner of her eyes. Fig's hands are so warm as they grip her shoulders, her thumbs rubbing along the ridge of her collarbone. 

"Adaine, you did what you had to. She could have killed us all." Fig's voice is low, and she looking up into Adaine's eyes so imploringly. "I'm sorry you had to do that..." She brings one of her hands up to rub at Adaine's cheek, gently rubbing away the dried blood there and giving her this deeply compassionate look. Adaine peers back in to her dark eyes. Her eyes are such an enticing mix of warm browns and muted maroons, lined in dark lashes and smudged makeup. 

"Hey!" Kristen's voice rings out and she waves at them from over the edge of stone shower partition. Her smattering of freckles trailed all the way down to her sun tanned shoulders, and her smile was bright even through the steam that hung in the air. "Come on in! Waters fine! Do you guys wanna borrow my soaps?" She holds up two brightly colored bottles in her hands.

-*-

Adaine doesn't like Johnny Spells for a laundry list of reasons. But right now, the one on the forefront of her mind is the fact that he (speeding on his bike, next to them, speeding in a stolen hot rod, _oh god_ ) is staring at Fig like she's one of those delicious milkshakes from Krom's Diner and calling her _little mama_. Rage boils in the pit of Adaine's stomach in a way she's never really felt before. She takes the next chance she has to hit him with a nasty _Ray of Sickness_ spell. She take maybe too much enjoyment in seeing him vomit, staining his tight white shirt. Fig throws her a wide grin over her shoulder, eyes glinting with pride. She throws as many more spells at him as she can, doing everything she can to keep Fig yelling "Hell yeah, Adaine!" and keep Johnny howling in pain. Fig doesn't even stop smiling at her when one of her Witch Bolts end up hitting the engine of the car. They spend the rest of the battle perhaps hyping each other up too much because the next thing she knows, Fig is yanking the wheel to the side and their whole world is tilting. Fig seems to abandon everything except for grabbing Adaine's hand. Everything seems to go in slow motion. They're almost completely upside down when Fig's fingers touch Adaine's and smokey red light curls around their hands. Adaine feels Fig's arcana zip up her arm and radiate through her whole body. She suddenly feels strong, fortified, like Fig's intentions to keep her safe has been realized through her magic. It's much needed because in the next moment, the car hits the ground, tumbles twice and slams against the guard rail of the highway.

-*-

Fig turns her head when she hears the front door of 69420 Spell Jammer Lane swings open and hit the wall so hard it rattles in it's frame. A vision of an Elven woman swirls in to the house like a hurricane of poshness, sex appeal and confidence. Fig is _instantly_ entranced. The woman is all blue eyes and long white braids and tan skin and magic. Something about her is so _familiar_ and _attractive,_ but Fig doesn't have much time to ponder on why. The elf takes four entire steps into the house, grabs a bottle of Dwarven rum and smashes it over the head of the bucktoothed Hudol Quarterback that had been chumming it up with Fabian. Fig is showered in tiny pieces of glass and droplets of alcohol, thought they are quickly prestidigitated away and _oh my god, this girl is amazing_. 

"I came here to fuck!" She slams her fists down on the granite countertop in between her and the Bad Kids (-1) and magic zips through the house. "Party's getting started!"

_I'm in love._ Fig thinks, watching this absolute badass start chaos in seconds of her arrival. Fig looks around and her delight and shock is mirrored on the faces of her friends respectively. Kristen looks as _enthralled_ as Fig feels, Gorgug looks confused but excited by the spectacle and Fig can almost see the cogs in Riz's head moving as he tries to figure this girl out. Oh, and Fabian's expression probably mirrors Fig's the closest: _instant infatuation_. (It's odd not having Adaine here, Fig would love to see her reaction.)

Percival brushes glass out of hair and claps his hands as blood gushes from his already goofy nose. "Wonderful, wonderful, the party is started!" He grins, looking around at the beautiful Aguefort cheerleaders the Elven woman had conjured.

Fig grabs Kristen's hand, stopping her from pinching her leg too hard like she did that one time when she went to that queer dance party in Bastion City with Tracker. (Fig had to cast two healing spells on her to clear up the bruise as Kristen recounted the experience excitedly on the couch of Jawbone's apartment.) Kristen glances at her and they share a moment of true solidarity.

"You're a funny little man," The Elven woman speaks in this lilting cadence that sounds like pretty much every High Elf that Fig has ever met, but also tugs at a very specific part of her brain. She considers this as she watches Riz's face change as he's addressed. "Have you ever played _Knifey Fingers_?" 

"That sounds...terrifying." Riz responds, looking over at Fig and Kristen with this _what the fuck do I do?_ expression on his face.

"What are you a little bitch?" The Elven woman narrows her eyes at Riz.

"Oh-ho-ho!" Fabian seems to finally recover from the shock this storm of an elf put them all in. "I love you!" He says and Fig wonders if he meant to say it out loud.

Fig's almost jealous when the girl walks right up to Fabian, grabs a handful of his white hair and kisses him passionately. Fabian doesn't miss a beat though, kissing back with fervor. If that _had_ been Fig, she probably would have melted on the spot. As she watches this absolute spectacle unfold, she notices something about the curve of the elf's nose that is so familiar and---

It hits Fig just as this absolutely wild girl snorts a line of Dragon Spice off of Fabian's smooth chest and howls with delight. 

"Alright, this is a Hudol Party!" She turns to regard the rest of them, her eyes glittering and honestly how did Fig not figure it out before. "So, I'm going to set the rules!" She gestures with pinched fingers. "One person invisible at all times, if you manage to stab them, they have to drink!" That elven poshness, the very particular way her mouth forms around _alright_ and _drink_ and the shape of her beautiful eyes---

"Let's do this!" The elf claps her hands excitedly, and the quirk of her smile seals it for Fig. 

"Oh my god," Fig finds her voice. "You aren't...Adaine's sister are you?" Fig knows the answer as soon as the girls gaze is focused entirely on her. She's got the same intensity in the way she inspects Fig.

"Oh, you're one of Adaine's little friends." She grins knowingly, and _honestly?_ Fig can analyze the odd fluttering in her chest later.

"Wait---" Fabian's smiling and laughing in that way he does when he knows he's fucked up, his eyes meeting Fig's nervously. "You're Adaine's sister?"

"Aelwyn Abernant." She says it like a spicy secret and Fig now feels a bit of shame accompanied with the _something_ she feels about this girl. "In the flesh." Aelwyn spins in front of them, as if Fig needed to see her from all sides, _oh my god._

"You just kissed Adaine's sister!" Kristen half laughs half yells at Fabian, both horrified and delighted.

"Fuck yes!" Fabian laughs, choosing to lean in to the delight half of this situation, consequences be damned. 

"You can't do that to a friend!" Kristen exclaims, seeming to lean the opposite way. 

Fig glances over at Riz, who looks as concerned and unhappy as Fig is starting to feel and she doesn't have to look to know he's texting Adaine.

-*-

Adaine had to ride her bike to this stupid fucking party to bust her stupid fucking sister (only a few blocks though, Ostentatia didn't live even a full neighborhood away.) and when she arrives to the absolute chaos, of course the first thing she sees is Fig strumming away on her bass. (And Gorgug thumping away on the drums, looking happy in a way that would warm Adaine's heart if she weren't on the war path at the moment.) Adaine wants to stop and watch Fig, cheer her on, watch how her face changes when she hits a particularly _tasty chord,_ but she can't. But, _oh,_ does she want to. She turns and slips into the house before Fig sees her. She knows if Fig sees her and smiles, she won't be able to pull herself away.

Adaine dodges one of the Aguefort football players who walking backwards through the kitchen, tossing beers to anyone with a hand up. She manages to wade through the crowd of Hudol and Aguefort students without too much effort, though getting away from the Hudol kids who recognize her is a little challenging as they yell "Adaine, oh Adaine, how are you? We heard you foiled some cult?"

Adaine walks past Kristen, who is so red she almost matches Fig, as she makes out with a ridiculously tall Aguefort cheerleading. _Interesting._ Adaine pats her on the back as she walks past, remember to file that away for a discussion for later. Her phone is buzzing non-stop in her hand, the jaunty tone she assigned to Riz's contact going off over and over. She sees him at the foot of the stairs, looking uncomfortable and tiny as he types away on his phone. Behind him, a trail of her sisters magic zips up the stairs. "Come on." She takes his hand before he even looks up at her and pulls him up the stairs. 

They press up against a closed door where her sisters magic emanates and listen to the sounds from the other side. Adaine's relieved not to hear anything obscene, but that relief is quickly replaced by righteous anger as she hears her sister cast a spell on Ostentatia and then---

They kick the door open together, and honestly? Her and Riz make a really good team. They burst in to the room, and there, standing with her back to them, is her bitch sister, holding up a glowing palimpsest. 

"You fucking cunt!"

-*- 

"I love you." Adaine kisses the top of Aewlyn's head as she passed her, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. The sun was still below the horizon, just barely staining the sky light yellows and blues, sparkling off the dew clinging to the lawn of Mordred Manner.

"M'love you." Aelwyn hums, her knees tucked to her chest, a steaming cup of coffee in her hands. She's wearing Jawbone's chunky knit cardigan and her sleep shorts which Adaine pretends not to recognize as a pair of Fabian's sleeping shorts. Her long white hair is tied up in loose bun and a tie dyed handkerchief (Kristen's no doubt) keeping her bangs and baby hairs out of her face.

"Riz has gotten you addicted, huh?" Adaine laughs, shuffling around in the cabinets of Mordred Manner's huge kitchen. 

"Say what you will about that little fucker," Aelwyn takes a long sip from her mug, _I Survived The Nightmare Forest And All I Got Was This Stupid Mug_ scrawled across the side of it in black font. "He knows how to make a cup of coffee." 

Adaine shakes her head with a smile as she sets a box of chamomile tea down on the counter, soon joined by an rattling orange bottle. "Hungry?" 

"I'm okay." Aelwyn gives her this soft smile, and Adaine isn't quite sure when this level of intimacy and love will feel normal between them but she's more than willing to stick it out.

"I'm going to make fried eggs, are you sure?" Adaine fills a kettle with water and sets it on a burner. The burner _clicks clicks clicks_ and then lights, blue flames licking at the bottom of the kettle. 

"I..." Aelwyn considers her words. "I'm okay with my coffee for now, thank you." 

Adaine gives her a long look, and then nods. "Okay, sister." She says with a tenderness she doesn't quite expect from herself. Aelwyn gives her another smile, 

"So," Aelwyn sips her coffee and watches Adaine pull a carton of eggs out of the fridge. The kettle begins to howl and she _Mage Hand_ s the burner off. "Fig's still gone?"

Adaine stiffens a little as she sets a skillet down on the stove. "Yes." 

"When does she come back?" Aelwyn asks. Adaine pours a dab of oil into the pan and lets it heat up. She grabs the kettle and pours steaming water into her _Fig and the Sig Figs_ mug. The irony isn't lost on either of them, but goes unspoken. 

"They're just doing a charity performance at a festival, so they'll be back on Monday." Adaine says, letting her tea steep and going back to her sizzling pan. She deftly cracks two eggs on the edge of the pan in one hand. Aelwyn truly does not know when she learned to cook. It surely wasn't from either of their parents, nor the help who were forbidden from teaching them any _'trade skills'_. 

"House is pretty quiet without her." Aelwyn murmurs. Adaine chuckles and flips her eggs.

"Why do you ask?" She sprinkles salt into the pan and flips them again. 

"I miss her, and I know you do as well." Aelwyn sips her coffee as Adaine slides her eggs on to a plate. "You're noticeably happier with her around."

Adaine's eyes meet Aelwyn's. She's always noticed how Adaine's stormy eyes match those of the portrait that hung above the fireplace of their childhood home, a tiny golden plaque at the bottom inscribed with the words _Atherwyn Abernant_. Her own eyes matched closer to her father's, a fact she truly hated. 

"I like to see it. You deserve it." Aelwyn drinks the last of her coffee, giving Adaine this knowing look. Adaine can't help but duck her head, smiling. "Plus, she's just so fucking cute!" Aelwyn dodges the tea bag that's tossed at her head and laughs merrily.

-*-

"Haha, you're cute." It's ridiculous for her to be jealous of this elemental literally trying to kill them. "Can I talk to you for a second?" She giggles and Fig scratches the back of her head and laughs nervously. Adaine's kind of busy fighting her bitch sister, shielding herself from a spray of frozen shards of ice. But she still feels it, prickling at the back of her neck, as she hears Fig sputter and then---- 

"Ah!" She sees Fig fly up into the air, coming just about level with the window next to her. "Adai --ahh!" She smiles and waves for the second she hangs in the air and then--- _woosh! Ka-brang-kersh!_ Adaine winces at the sound of Fig landing in Gorgug's drum set, groaning and then yelling: "I'm okay!"

Adaine leans out the window to check on her, seeing her pulling her leg out of the snare drum, cursing and Frisbee-ing a cymbal at one of the elementals.

When she focuses back on her sister, she's giving her this odd, curious expression. 

-*-

Aelwyn's magically induced laughter fills the air around them and Fig flinches. The Hudol boys surround them, swarming around Adaine to shake her hand and give her words of praise for besting her sister. _Percival, Hector and Walter. Such fucking dorks._

Fig crosses her arms and shakes her head, pretending not to see the way Adaine's cheeks glow with pride and happiness as these absolute losers cheer her on. Fig's not jealous or anything. She just doesn't like these fucking weenies and thinks The Bad Kids should just get out of here and go to Basrar's so Fig can be the one praising Adaine, that's all.

-*-

"So," Sandralynn is hammered, Fig can tell. She knows how to handle her liquor, sure, she isn't at Kristen-Gorgug-Tracker levels, but she's leaning against the bar and looks so _loose_ in a way she almost never does. "Do you have any little crushes? Do you like anyone in this bar?" She gives Fig a little half smile, eyeing her curiously as she takes another long sip from her drink. Fig ducks her head. She definitely too fucked up for this conversation, the drugs are still stinging her nose and her world is an ever shifting tunnel. 

"Uhm..." Fig's eyes flick over to Adaine, who is reading a book across the bar, one of her hands idly stirring her carbonated pomegranate juice. "I don't know." Fig tries to hide her bashful smile. 

-*-

Magic crackles along Adaine's hands and she stiffens in Fig's embrace. Fig leans her chin against Adaine's shoulder and pulls her into her body.

"Adaine, I'm bored." Fig mumbles into her pointed ear.

"What? Wait..." Adaine twists around in Fig's grasp, her face a mask of confusion. "Where are we?"

"Your room? Are you okay?" Fig studies Adaine's face quickly, looking for any sign of panic or _oracley nonsense_. Her stormy blue eyes are wide, and her brow is furrowed with confusion, turning the skin between her eyebrows red.

"I...didn't this already happen?" Adaine's long fingers run across her teeth, like she's searching for something and Fig tilts her head. Adaine's gaze is distracted and moving around the room.

"Adaine," Fig gently grabs Adaine's face, holding her face and trying to focus her attention on Fig. "Did you have a vision about this?"

"I...no, I..." Adaine takes her glasses off and pinches her nose. "It's different now..." She shakes her head, and Fig is getting more confused and concerned by the second. She's never seen Adaine look this confused unless it was post-vision.

"What?" Fig runs her thumbs lightly along Adaine's cheekbones and pulls her face a little closer.

"This happened, but not quite this. Before you were flirting with me and trying to get your hand down my pants." Adaine's pretty eyes are a little unfocused still as they meet Fig's.

Fig blushes a little and laughs, rubbing the back of her neck. "Well..."

"And then I had a vis---" 

Moats of almost blinding light fill the space around them. Adaine's pretty eyes have turned a chilling white, her pale hair glowing almost silver and floating around her head as if not affected by gravity. She starts to float off the ground, and Fig wraps her arms tighter around her waist. 

"Oh!" Fig held onto Adaine as tightly as she could, even as her own body began to float above the floor. "You're okay, you're okay. Come back to me, love." 

"Beware the pasts which did not pass for they may yet come forth." A voice, almost Adaine's but _not quite_ , fills Fig's ears and she stares at Adaine's face with intense concern. Fig had been here for many of Adaine's premonitions, heard her utter a prophecy here and there, but she'd never heard her say -- "Figueroth Faeth, beware. Beware." --Her name.

The light haloing around Adaine's head begin to fade, her hair starts to respect the laws of gravity yet again and the color returns to her eyes. Fig slides her hands under Adaine's head, burying her fingers in her soft wavy hair. "Adaine! Hey! Come back to me!" Fig holds Adaine's face, her refined Elven features marred by sudden panic as she seems to return to this world.

"F-Fig." Adaine sounds broken and tired. "I..." Adaine looks around and Fig watches her carefully. Sometimes she throws up after her especially more violent visions, and Fig prepares to grab the trash can at the foot of Adaine's bunk bed.

"Hey, you're safe. You're okay. You're right here with me. We're in your room at home, you're okay." Fig gently pets Adaine's hair and gives her the best smile she can. 

"What's going on here?" A lilting voice speaks up behind Fig's back. "Honestly, you know to put a sock on the door, little sister."

-*-

Visions have never, ever been like that. She'd never seen visions of the past. Not her past anyway. 

"I...I had a vision of---" Static stings her fingertips and--

**Author's Note:**

> You know that Tik Tok that's like:  
> Me:  
> My friend:  
> Me: Are we about to kiss right now?  
> My friend: What? No?  
> Me: Why?
> 
> That's Adaine. And also Fig. And also Ayda.


End file.
